The Other Side of my Family
by Tiger Lover Forever
Summary: Annabeth has a friend who needs her and Percy's help. What's a girl to do? Why help of course, I mean it is her sister!
1. New Recruits

Hi guys this is my first fanfic. It would really help me if you told me what you don't like about the story, what's good, or what you think of the over all story. I would especial like to hear if there is some part of the story that really turns you off.

* * *

><p>"Nadia?"<p>

I woke to the sound of my mother's voice coming through the door of my sky blue colored bedroom. _Must be an assignment_, I thought, _because that's the only reason mom would ues my full first name instead of Nay._

"Yeah," I groaned as I sat up in my soft, cozy bed with its gray, blue, and green striped comforter. I had just gotten home from Gideon and Olivia Academy a week ago and I had been excited for a break from all the school work, but it seems that no matter where I go can't get away from it.

"Fiske has an assignment for you and your team," she said referring to my schoolmates. They are the only other kids in my division of school. In was just me, Dan and Amy Cahill, Natalie and Ian Kabra, Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton Holt, Ted, Ned, and Sinead Starling, Jonah Wizard, and Griffin Fallows. Your probably thinking _'Most of those are clue hunters' _because they are after Dan, Amy and Fiske had an encounter with the Vespers, Fiske decided to add on a new division to the Madrigal owned school in Southern Virginia, a division that would help train the younger clue hunters, and the duo who helped the writers of the 39 Clues Books with they're accuracy by following the hunters, to protect themselves from the Vespers and help defeat them.

"Okay, mom," I replied walking towards my closet, "I'll get dressed and set up a video conference with Fiske and the team. Then, the team and I can roll."

"Wait!" My mom exclaimed, stopping me at the door of my room, "You need to pick up two new agents to train to help you and your team on this mission." I looked at my mom; she was looking at me with concern in her eyes. I started to get worried, she never looked this way.

"Who?" I asked

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," She replied. Shock and fear coursed through my body at those familiar names as they now became associated with the dangers of a Cahill's life.

"I'll head to camp," I stated my voice never betraying my concern for my new colleagues.

After I packed I headed straight to camp.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, gray duffle bag in hand, beside Thalia's Pine Tree and looked out down at the familiar sight of camp half blood. I smiled to myself, because it had been forever since I had truly been to camp. I had come back the summer before, after my first year at G&O Academy, to help out with the war efforts and I had fought in the war but that was about it. I had the camp beads from since I was 7 and first arrived, but I was more of a searcher. Anytime I found a half blood, while training to be a Madrigal agent, I sent them to camp, so Chiron considered me an honorary camper. I set off to the Big House to tell Chiron that I had to borrow Annabeth and Percy for a "family thing". He would understand because he knew about the Cahills; a lot of demigods had been Cahills.

As I neared the bottom of the hill I heard a familiar voice call out in surprise.

"_Nay?" _Then all I saw was a flash of blond then I was tackled from the side in a bear hug. I fell to the ground my bag flying out of my grip with the person who tackled me on top. I looked up into the eyes of the person and was met with a stormy grey color.

"Annabeth!" I squealed as we both stood up to have a proper hug. I pulled back to look at her and we grinned at each other picking up where we left off when I had to leave camp 6yrs. ago.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Here, there, everywhere!" I stated with a mischievous grin, as I scooped up my duffle bag.

"Annabeth," a male voice exclaimed, and I saw a guy about my age with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes running towards us. I glanced over at Annabeth; she was looking at him with a huge grin on her face and love in her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain," she called out back to him. When he stood in front of us I smiled at him.

"So," I said beginning to smile, "This is the famous Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus." He looked at me, then at Annabeth confusion on his face.

"Yes," he replied, "And who are you?"

"Nadia Tyree," I answered sticking out the hand not holding the duffle bag for him to shake.

"How do you know Annabeth?" he asked giving my hand a firm shake.

"Long story," I replied shooting Annabeth a grin adding to Percy's confusion, "Let's find Chiron, then I'll explain." My smile becoming a little forced as I remembered the reason for my visit.

"Okay," Annabeth said and we began walking towards the Big House.


	2. You're A Cahill

I walked towards the porch of the Big House talking with Annabeth and Percy about school, camp, and other casual subjects. I used this time to find out about Percy and his relationship with Annabeth. As we walked Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. I looped my free arm through Annabeth's, and my other arm swung by my side with my duffle bag. We talked and laughed together until we were about 5 feet from the porch and I saw someone who I had been missing since I left.

"CHIRON!" I shouted and dropped my bag and sprinted up the stairs to my favorite teacher of all times. I heard Annabeth and Percy laughing behind me, probably at me, but I didn't care I was getting to see Chiron again.

"Nadia Tyree," he said with a smile on his face as I pulled away from giving him a huge hug, "What are you doing here?" the smile on my face disappeared as I remembered the cause of my visit.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," I said, "oh and hi Mr. D." I turned to the god sitting across for Chiron, who was in his wheel chair, and gave a slight bow. "So can we go inside?"

"Of course child," Chiron answered and began to roll his way into the living room of the Big House I started to follow and gestured for Percy and Annabeth to come, too.

"First things first, where is Grover?" I asked as I sat down on the worn couch of the Big House.

"Right here," replied a familiar male voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Grover standing in the doorway. I stood up and gave him a hug the gestured for him to join Percy and Annabeth the other couch, Chiron sat in his wheelchair next to them.

"Good, everyone's here," I said taking a deep breath as I prepared to tell them everything I had to. "You probably will have a lot of questions, but please save them for the end of my story. Let's start at the beginning….

"During the time of the Black Plague there was a man named Gideon, he had 4 children, Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane, and a wife named Olivia. Gideon was a chemist trying to find he cure to the plague, but instead of directly fighting the disease he decided to strength the body against it. This cure was made in four different parts, each inspired by one of his children. One portionwas made to strengthen cunningness and leadership, another enhanced intelligence, the third strengthened the body, and the last helped with creativity.

"Gideon had a 'friend' named Damian Vesper who he talked to often, and Damian noticed the difference in Gideon after he took the serum. Damian wanted to know how he became so advanced. Gideon refused to tell him, but Damian wouldn't give up. Gideon knew Damian would come for him, so when he got home he gave each of his children a portion of the serum and a part of the 39 Clues so they could create and perfect the master serum together.

"That night Luke snuck into Gideon's lab and saw that his father had rigged the lab to blow up when one wire was lit. Gideon told Luke to evacuate the family because Damian was coming

"As they left the family heard the explosion, so they all rushed back toward the house to see what had happened and found Gideon dead. Katherine and Thomas blamed Luke because they didn't know Gideon did this himself. Luke left the island they were on in anger at being falsely accused, and Jane, his favorite sister, followed him. Katherine and Thomas also left the island leaving their mother, who they didn't know was pregnant, behind by herself. Olivia buried her husband then left the island to raise her baby in a new life.

"She soon gave birth to a baby girl that she named Madeline, and Olivia raised her to keep her identity a secret incase the Vespers, an organization founded by Damian, were looking for them. Olivia died protecting Madeline, so Madeline tried to achieve her mother's goal of uniting the family. She didn't succeed but her descendants created the Madrigal Branch, and the branch continues to follow in her footsteps trying to unite the family. The descendants of Luke formed the Lucian Branch, and all of them are advanced in strategies, planning, and have great leadership. The descendants of Katherine formed the Ekaterina Branch, and they all have advanced intelligence. Thomas' descendants all have advanced physical abilities, and they formed the Tomas Branch. The Janus Branch members all have amazing artistic abilities, and are descendants of Jane.

"The Cahill family has had amazing leaders, scientists, athletes, and artists, but almost everyone in the family has been searching to the 39 clues. Until 2 yrs. ago the Madrigals have kept any one branch from getting too many clues, but then Amy and Dan, two Madrigals, collected all the clues with help from the other hunters. Then a few months after the clue hunt ended, a Vesper attacked them. Fiske, their uncle decided to create a program to help train some of the younger Cahills to work together and try and defeat the Vespers. I'm part of this program and I'm here to ask if Annabeth and Percy would help me and my team in this fight.

"So, you in?" I asked casting a nervous glance between Annabeth and Percy.


	3. Are You In?

"_So, you in?" I asked casting a nervous glance between Annabeth and Percy._

Annabeth and Percy shared a glance, and then Percy replied,

"We're in," I breathed a sigh of relief, "but we have some questions."

"Okay, ask." I said leaning back in my seat preparing for an interrogation.

"What branch are we," asked Annabeth

"Lucian," I answered pointing at Annabeth, then pointing at Percy, "Janus. Next Question."

"Who is on your team?" asked Percy

"Amy& Dan Cahill, Ian& Natalie Kabra, they're Lucians like Annabeth, Ned, Ted,& Sinead Starling, Reagan, Madison,& Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, and Griffin Fallows, Jonah and Griffin are Janus like Percy"

"Where would you all be going and for how long?" Chiron asked

"We would be going to Olivia and Gideon Academy in southern Virginia," I answered, "as for how long…I really don't know, as long as it takes to finish Percy and Annabeth's training and our assignment"

"Why do I need to know about this?" said Grover looking confused as to why he was here.

"I think my friends are demigods and I would like you to check. I've been protecting them but I can't keep it up, too many monsters," my answer seeming to satisfy his confusion. "So if you are done with questions then I would like to spend two days at camp then we can go to the Academy for your basic training."

"One last question," said Percy, "How do you know Annabeth?" I looked at Annabeth with mock disbelief on my face.

"You mean Annie hasn't told you about me," I put a hand to my chest faking a hurt expression, "I'm hurt Annie, deeply hurt."

"First," Annabeth started, "_Don't_ call me Annie, Second you said you didn't want anyone to know about you!"

"Fine," I shook my head hiding a grin, "I'll tell your boyfriend about your twin sister."

"Wait, what twin?" asked Percy confusion obvious on his face.

"Why me of course!" I said with a look that said _duh!_

"Huh," Percy responded oh so intelligently.

"Annabeth and I are twins," I stated slowly and carefully.

"How?" asked Percy

"Annabeth has told you how we are 'born', right." He nodded his agreement so I continued, "well Athena was going to give Mr. Chase two twin girls, but a friend of Athena who was pregnant had a miscarriage. So, she placed me in the woman's womb to replace the baby. I'm still a demigod, but some of my physical features have been changed by being in a human's womb. Like my hair it's still curly, but it's brown like my human parent instead of blond like most children of Athena. My eyes are also changed by the mist to look blue like the rest of my family's, but they are mostly gray."

"Did you guys know about this?" Percy asked Chiron and Grover.

"Yeah," Grover responded, "I found her when I found Annabeth. They seemed to have a connection to each other that Athena explained to Chiron, Mr. D, and I when they were claimed."

"And you never thought to tell me," Percy said looking at us in disbelief.

"I asked for secrecy when I went to train as an agent to not endanger more people," I responded, "Which reminds me I'm not Nadia for the two days we are staying I'm going to go by Penelope to avoid exposure to possible Vespers. I have a pretty high bounty on my head."

"Okay," Annabeth replied nodding her head in agreement, "not many people knew Nadia, so we can keep you as my twin sister. Your nickname also makes more sense with the name change." We both laughed as I remembered that silly name from my past.

"Nickname?" questioned Percy.

"Yep," I answered still trying to stifle my giggles, "My friend called me Pens because I always carry about 5 in assorted colors." As I spoke, I pulled out my pens from my back pocket.

"Pens, indeed," Grover said with a grin, "But, what about your hair?"

"Easy," I responded reaching into my duffle bag at my feet, "I have a wig." I pulled out a blond curly wig and set it in my lap. Then I pulled my long brown hair into a bun and put the wig on top, so you couldn't see my hair. I stood up and pulled Annabeth to her feet beside me.

"Do we look like twins?" I questioned.

"Definitely," Percy and Grover responded, while Chiron just nodded his head.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to be back at camp?" asked Annabeth as she helped me fix the bunk above hers.<p>

"Totally!" I shouted with a fist pump in the air.

"Goof," Annabeth responded shaking her head laughing. I laughed along with her.

"I think I'm going to head down to the archery range, to practice with my bow," I stated as I touched the golden barrette in my hair that expanded into my bow and arrows.

"Be back in time to help me lead the cabin to lunch," Annabeth called back as she walked towards her desk to work on something.

"Wait help you lead?" I asked

"Yeah," she responded, "you are my twin, so we should share the role of cabin leader like the Stolls do."

"If you're sure then, okay," I said as I walked out of the door to the Athena cabin casting a questioning look at my sister, and she responded to it with a reassuring grin.

_First I got to see my sister, Grover, and my favorite teacher again. Then Annabeth tells me we will be co-leaders of the Athena cabin, what a day!_ I thought to myself as I walked to the archery range.

Little did I know how crazy it was going to get.


	4. Meet Will

As I released the arrow, with the twang of the bowstring, I got the strangest sensation I was being watched. I glanced around the archery rage as I heard my arrow strike the target. I was met with the sight of a familiar looking boy with blond hair and light blue eyes. His face looked very similar to my friend's, Griffin Fallows, except Griffin had light brown hair with dark blue eyes.

"Nice shot." He said with a smile. I glanced over my shoulder to see my arrow sticking out of the bull's eye.

"I try," I replied grinning.

"Names Will Solace, leader of the Apollo cabin," the guy, I now knew as Will, said walking towards me with an out stretched hand.

"Penelope Chase, co-leader of the Athena cabin with my twin sister Annabeth" I told him shaking his hand.

"I didn't know Annabeth had a sister, let alone a twin." Will stated with a curious expression.

"Yeah," I answered shyly. "I left because of a family crisis when I was ten and decided to stay out in the real world to look for possible demigods. Chiron sends me a letter ever year telling me the highlights of the year and he sends me the bead from the summer. So Annabeth probably doesn't mention me much"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Penelope." Will said it with a mock bow.

"You as well kind sir." I said back while curtsying. "But instead of Penelope can call me Penny or Pens, please?"

"Pens?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What color?" I asked pulling out a black, red, blue, purple, and green pen out of my back pocket.

"I'll call you Pens then." He said with a chuckle. I laughed along with him. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Well, Will it was great meeting you but I need to get back to help Annabeth take the cabin to lunch." I looked over my shoulder as I walked out of the archery range and saw Will waving at me.

"Think we could hang out later?" he shouted at me.

"Of course!" I shouted back and waved as I began to jog towards the Athena cabin.

* * *

><p>"So, are you having a good day?" Annabeth asked me as we sat down for lunch after giving our offerings to the gods.<p>

"Yeah," I responded picking up my ham, cheese, and spinach sandwich, "I meet this guy named Will, and I'm probably going to hang out with him later."

"Aw," Annabeth complained as she began eating her sandwich, "Percy and I wanted to hang out with you."

"Well why don't you both come hangout with me and Will?" I asked.

"It's 'Will and I'," I had to rolled my eyes at that. "And I would love to. I will have to ask Percy after lunch." Annabeth replied.

"Good," I looked around at all the familiar surroundings the asked, "so we can hangout today, pack your stuff tomorrow; we will make our excuses on Friday, and then leave that evening."

"But right now we are going to go to the beach with your new friend," my dearest sister shot me a smirk as she said that.

"You're right he is my friend," I said defending myself. I mean sure Will is cute, but I liked Griffin back at school. Therefore I can't like Will, can I?


	5. Beach Day

"_But right now we are going to go to the beach with your new friend," my dearest sister shot me a smirk as she said that._

"_You're right he is my friend," I said defending myself. I mean sure Will is cute, but I liked Griffin back at school. Therefore I can't like Will, can I?_

After lunch, Annabeth and I found Percy and asked him if he wanted to go to the beach. He was all for it, but what did you expect from a son of Poseidon!

I changed into my swim suit then headed out of the cabin to look for Will while Annabeth and Percy got ready. I first headed towards the Apollo cabin to see if Will was in there.

"Oh yeah he's in here," answered Will's half-sister, Renee. She turned around and yelled that Will had a visitor.

"What are you," Will started to ask before he saw me at the door. "Hey Pens, what are you doing here?"

"Inviting you to the beach to hang out with Annabeth and Percy," I replied simply.

"Sure," Will answered nodding his head, "I'll meet you down there in a few, I just have to get changed."

"Cool, see you soon," I called over my shoulder as headed back to the Athena cabin to walk down to the beach with my sister and her boyfriend. Today was going to be fun.

We got down to the beach and set out the towels and stuff, then Percy grabbed Annabeth, throw her over his shoulder, and took off to the water, dragging Annie in with him. I laughed and quickly followed the two into the water. It was warm and the sun was high in the sky. It was such a great day to just goof off with friends and enjoy the sunshine.

As I entered the water I glanced over my shoulder and saw Will setting his stuff down next to mine. I smiled and waved to him, gesturing for him to join us. He waved back and quickly made his way into the water. Percy and Annabeth, who had been splashing out in the water, came to join Will and me. I think a blind man could have seen the smirk on Annie's face. We all talked and laughed together while goofing off in the water. After a while we decided to hangout and chat on the shore before dinner.

"So Will where do you live," I asked as the four of us settled in to enjoy the sun.

"Virginia," he replied, "and you guys?"

"San Francisco and New York," Annie replied.

"New York," answered Percy.

I quickly replied "I live in Virginia, too. What area?"

"Near Roanoke," Will answered, giving me a curious glance. My eyes widened that was near Gideon and Olivia Academy(G&O).

"Me too," I said quickly without thinking. Oh no, what if he wants to know what school I go to or where I hangout. I mean my family has been located in Virginia as long as I can remember but I'm usually on a mission or at G&O, and no one knows me as Penelope Chase. I just had to open my big mouth!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have had some stuff going on but that really isn't a good enough excuse! So, I'm VERY sorry!<strong>

**On another note, I would really like for some reviews. Even if you just wait to tell me what's wrong with the story because then I can make it better!**

**~TLF :)**


	6. Meetings and Goodbyes

**School finished today. Does anybody else get that surreal feeling about how school is done now, but it feels like it just started? Or is it just me?**

**-TLF**

* * *

><p>"<em>Me too," I said quickly without thinking. Oh no, what if he wants to know what school I go to or where I hangout. I mean my family has been located in Virginia as long as I can remember but I'm usually on a mission or at G&amp;O, and no one knows me as Penelope Chase. I just had to open my big mouth!<em>

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah," I replied trying to keep my cool. "That where I meet Annie."

"I thought you two were sisters." Will said confusion in his voice.

"We are," Annie replied smoothly taking over the conversation, so I could collect myself before I said something I wasn't suppose to. "But Athena blessed a friend of hers with one of her daughters because she lost her child during birth."

"This is why we had never met before Smartie over there came stumbling into my backyard with two other kids following close behind, frightened and filthy." I continued deciding to tell Will about my first encounter with my twin sister, Thalia, and Luke. "They were a mess when I first saw them. I remember asking if they were alright then yelling for my mother, who is a doctor, to come outside. You should have seen my mother in action she seemed to know exactly what to say and do to calm those three down and get them to trust her so she could take care of them. When we finally got them all cleaned up, bandaged, and fed, my mom and I tried to find out why they were out in the forest without any chaperones. We soon discovered that all of them had run away from home then stumbled across each other and decided to band together for protection. That is also when Annie let it slip that monsters were chasing them."

"When her mom heard that her eyes lit up in understanding, so before Thalia and Luke could try and cover for me she asked us if we were half-bloods." Annabeth quickly took over the story remembering the day with a fond smile, both of us caught up in a flash back.

**FLASHBACK**-Nadia's POV

_Luke immediately started to get suspicious. "How do you know about half-bloods?" _

"_Sweetie I can see through the mist and my daughter is a half-blood. A daughter of Athena to be exact." My mom responded giving me a warm smile. "Athena was my friend in college and when I confided in her that I had lost my child during birth she decided to bless me with one of her own children."_

"_So you're not her mother?" Thalia asked trying to clear up some confusion._

"_Not by blood, but she is and always will be my daughter," Mom said giving me a smile and placing her hand on my shoulder. I smiled right back at her. "So I want you guys to stay with us for a while, if you want to."_

"_You're not going to force us to go home?" Luke asked._

"_Not if you don't want me to." My mom responded with a smile. "You three can discuss you decision, but I have to go make dinner." Mom grabbed my hand and gently pulled to get me moving out of the family room so the runaways could have some privacy._

**END FLASHBACK**

"We decided to stay at least for the night so we could clean up and have a decent meal, but we actually stayed for a week before Grover caught up with us. We left with him and…well you know the rest of that story don't you. "Annabeth said finishing up our story.

"So that's how you met, completely by accident?" Asked Will with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yep" I answered grinning.

"And although this was fun, we do need to go clean up and get ready for dinner." Annabeth said as both she and Percy stood up and began to gather their stuff.

"I'll be there in a minute," I called out as they left. "It was really nice to meet you Will. See you later?"

"Definitely, and Pens thanks for inviting me." Will said with a smile.

"No problem." I finished gathering my stuff and spun on my heels to leave when I saw how close he was to me. Our faces where a few inches apart. Then I did something so impulsive, I kissed his check before walking quickly to the Athena cabin.


	7. Do You Like Me?

During dinner all I could think about was that stupid kiss I gave Will on his cheek._ Great way to make your time here awkward Nay. _So, imagine how I felt during the bonfire where the Apollo cabin leads the sing along. _Yep, awkward to the max. _

After the bonfire was over, I tried to get back to my cabin as quickly as possible, but somehow I ran into Will. Great. _Note my sarcasm._

"Hey Pens," said Will. _How come it seems that this isn't awkward for him?_

"Hey Will," I said back trying to look as relaxed as him and succeeding. I mean come on I'm a spy I have some control, even if it's not over my mouth.

"Can we talk," He asked. _Sure_,** now** _he looks nervous._

"Sure," I answered and gestured towards the beach. "Let's talk."

* * *

><p>"Do you like me, Penelope?" asked Will as we walked down the beach.<p>

I could feel myself starting to blush at that. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Will had a slight pink tint to his cheeks that mirrored my own. I gathered my courage stopped in front of Will, making him stop, and faced him. "I definitely like you, I mean sure we just met, but I feel like I have known you forever." I said looking straight at him trying to judge his reaction. "Now, do you like me?"

"Of course," Will answered with a chuckle. I smiled back as he started to lean in…

"Wait!" I exclaimed what was I doing I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't just kiss him then leave. "I can't do this to you, Will. I…I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't want to lead you on then leave you hanging."

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Will asked looking confused and startled.

"The only reason I came back to camp is because Annabeth is needed back home. Percy, me, and her are all leaving Friday evening, tomorrow evening."

"Then you are just going to have to spend every moment you can with me until then." Will said grinning.

"So, you're okay that I'm leaving in less than 24 hrs.?"

"As long as you spend some of those hours with me, yeah I'm fine with you leaving. I completely understand the family thing and it causing you three to leave, I've had the same thing happen to me, so I have no room to complain." Will replied, and then he gestured for me to come closer, so I did. Then he whispered, "Now, can I have that kiss?"

I laughed, "Of course." So, that's exactly what we did, and then we both said good-bye and headed toward our cabins. We had already made plans to hang out tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been sister dearest?" That was the first thing I heard when I came back from the bath house, after my talk with Will.<p>

"Taking a shower," I said gesturing to the light blue towel on my head that hid my curly brown hair, until I could put my wig on. Annabeth gave me a look that said 'that-is-not-it-and-you-better-tell-me-everything'. I sighed; you can't keep anything from your twin. "After I talked with Will on the beach."

"Is that _all_ you did?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "A little birdie made it seem you did more than that." I scowled.

"More like two birdies," I growled as I prepared for bed. "The Stolls are dead next time I see them."

Annabeth laughed and went to get her own stuff ready before the rest of our cabin mates returned. Head counselors got first showers during their cabins time slot, so we got here before everyone else. "So, what did you _talk_ with Will about?" My loveable sister asked.

"We just talked about stuff and things." I said trying to avoid telling her about Will and I's talk. Annabeth gave me a look. "And we might have kissed," I muttered quietly, but Annie still heard me.

"Looks like Penny got herself a boyfriend," she said mockingly with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever Annie, just got to sleep we have things to do tomorrow." I quickly dried my hair then put on the blond wig then hopped in to my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go to sleep. I had things I needed to do tomorrow.


	8. Dates and Phone Calls

I woke up the next morning and helped Annie to wake the rest of the cabin for breakfast. Soon everyone was ready and we headed out. When we got there, Annie went to talk to Percy as I lead the cabin towards our table. The started talking, and soon finished with Annie giving him a quick kiss, then hurrying back to our table.

"What was that about," I murmured to Annie as we collected our breakfast.

"Just telling Percy we would come help him pack after breakfast." Annie replied. I nodded in understanding.

As I was coming back from making my sacrifice to Athena, I saw Will glance at me. I smiled back at him and he nodded his toward a column not far from our tables. I made up an excuse about needing to use the restroom, and head towards the column. He soon met me there.

"Hi," he said smiling at me.

"Hi," I greeted him and quickly pecked him on the lips. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well," he started, "I figure you're going to help your sister pack her stuff this morning, so I think we should have a picnic lunch near the beach this afternoon."

I grinned "That sounds amazing."

"Then I will see you there?" he asked with his eyes all full of hope. How could someone say no to that look? Not that I ever would refuse spending time with him.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, giving him a look that said _I-Wouldn't-Miss-It-For-The-World_. Then I quickly said good bye with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"So you need clothes for about 2 weeks," I said as I stood directing Percy as to what he would need on our 'trip'. "You'll also need toiletries, PJs, tennis shoes, and anything else needed to survive in the real world."<p>

"Two weeks?" Annabeth asked, as she helped Percy pack his stuff in a somewhat organized fashion.

"Yeah, it will take us about a week to give you basic training, and then we will go on a short, 2 days tops, practice mission, final we have the rest of the time to go on our real mission." I answered. I glanced at my watch. "Well, I think we are done here Annabeth, so let's go pack our stuff."

Percy gave me a smirk, "Why? You got a hot date?"

I whipped around from opening the door. "_ANNABETH_!" I exclaimed. "_You told him_!"

She just gave me a look. "Of course, he is my boyfriend." I scowled and muttered something about evil twins. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pens," I heard someone say behind me as I stood under a tree near the beach. I turned a round and a smile formed on my face.<p>

"Hey Will." I glanced down and saw he had a blanket and a picnic blanket. "Let me help you," I said as I reached for the blanket.

"Thanks," He murmured as I spread out the blanket, under the shade of the tree. "I hope you like ham and cheese sandwiches, cause it is about the only thing I can make that is edible."

I laughed, "It sounds great." He pulled out two sandwiches and two Cokes, he probably got from the Stolls. "Extra points scored with the Cokes."

"I'm glad you like them." We began to eat and chatted about school this past year and other random topics like favorite music, mine-Hip-Hop, his-R&B, favorite foods, mine and his-Chinese food, and my favorite, our best friends.

"My best friend and I have known each other since I moved into his neighborhood when I was 5 yrs. old. He and I have go through a lot together and I trust him a lot." I answered to his question, describing Griffin Fallows my best friend and partner since I can remember.

"The exact same thing happened between me and my best friend, except she is female." He told me with a smile. I laughed lightly at that.

"I hope I don't have anything to be worried about" I said leaning into his chest.

"You have nothing to be worried about Penelope, nothing at all." He said as he bent his head toward mine and then, I heard a phone ring.

_It can't be mine_, I thought, _my ring tone is different_. Will pulled out his phone, and looked rather annoyed at the interruption. "Sorry," he said. "I have to take this." I nodded my consent. He walked into the woods just out of my hearing range. Unfortunately, my fatal flaw led me to follow him. You know that saying _curiosity killed the cat_, let's just say I could one day be the cat.

"What is it," I heard Will sigh into the phone. A mumbled reply came from the caller. "Now?" Will asked.

"OK, I will be out of here tomorrow night." Will seemed to have caved into something the caller was asking as he replied. Then, his body became ridged. "Fine I'll take the train tonight, but tell whoever is picking me up I'll be on a later train. There is someone I would like to spend the ride with and she knows me as Will." My curiosity reached maximum levels. "I'll see you soon Fiske."


	9. Leaving Camp Half-Blood

_See you soon Fiske_, the words echoed around my head as I hurried back to the picnic. _She knows me as Will_, I quickly pulled a bored expression on to my face as I heard Will exit the tree line. He sat down next to me and I gave him a smile.

"Pens, you are taking a train to Lynchburg tonight right." Will asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "Why do you ask?" He grinned.

_I'll see you soon Fiske._

"That was my mom," He looked out towards the ocean as he spoke. "She wants me to come home for a week or two and spend time with my step-dad, so I'll be taking the train to Lynchburg tonight. That means I can spend more time with you."

_He just lied to me_, I thought. Then I put on a smile. "That would be amazing."

"Good, then I'll see you tonight." He said and stood up pulling me up with him.

"Of course," I said as he started to lean in, and we kissed. Through the entire thing his phone call echoed in my mind. _I'll take the train tonight, but tell whoever is picking me up I'll be on a later train. There is someone I would like to spend the ride with and she knows me as Will. I'll see you soon Fiske._

* * *

><p>"Bye Chiron," I said as I gave my mentor a hug as I was preparing to leave with Annabeth and Percy.<p>

"Good bye children," Chiron said with a smile as he hugged my sister and shook Percy's hand. "Grover will meet the three of you at the school in a few days." The three of us waved over our shoulders as we climbed up the hill to meet Argus, he would take us to the train station.

"Are you guys ready to meet the rest of our team?" I asked as we loaded the bus.

"Of course," Percy and Annie answered.

"Oh and one more thing," I said giving them a forced grin.

"Hey guys wait up!" someone called out from behind us. I saw Annie and Percy glance back.

"He's coming with us," Annie hissed as she waved at Will.

"He'd be the one more thing." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>We soon got to the train station, unloaded the bus, said bye to Argus, and boarded the train. I sat next to Will with Percy and Annabeth in front of us, and we all soon fell asleep.<p>

When I woke we were nearing Lynchburg, so I woke everyone and helped them gather their things.

We got off the train and headed towards where Annie, Percy, and I's ride would be. On the way, Annie and Percy went to grab something to eat and I stayed with Will waiting for them to bring the food back.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Will said as we neared the exit.

"I guess it is." I replied. "But we can still Iris Message."

"That sounds great," he said enthusiastically, "How about every other day at 12:30."

_That is right after lunch_, I thought to myself, _so I will have time to change_. "Sounds perfect."

"Good bye Penelope," He said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I hope to see you soon."

"Bye Will," I said as he turned and walked away.

"Awe," I heard a familiar voice coo behind me. "Isn't that sweet."

"Hi Sinead." I said as I turned around to see one of the two members of my team who knew about my alter ego, Penelope Chase.

"You're lucky Hamilton sent me in here to collect you." She said as I motioned at my sister and her boyfriend to hurry over to us.

"He wouldn't have known it was me." I said. Annie soon stood beside me, with Percy's arm protectively around her shoulders, and handed me a burger and a coke from the fast food place near bye. "Sinead, this is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, our new recruits. Guys this is Sinead Starling, your new teammate and one of my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you," Annie said as she and Percy shook Sinead's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sinead replied with a smile. "Hamilton Holt is out in the car, he is also on our team, and two more of our teammates will be joining us soon. Don't worry though you will be formally introduced when we get back to G&O."

"Now that you are taken care of," I said as I slowly backed away, "I must be heading off." The thre of them waved good bye as I approached the women's bathroom and prepared to change back into Nadia Tyree. Man, Life is complicated.

* * *

><p>I changed out of my blue striped t-shirt and put on a G&amp;O shirt. I also slipped my black duffle bag into my favorite gray one with my initials embroidered in blue. I also took off the blond wig and put my brown curly hair into a braid, glanced at a mirror and headed out as if I had just gotten of the train everyone, but Sinead, Annabeth, Percy, and Fiske, thought I'd be on.<p>

As I was walking I saw Griffin Fallows walking towards the exit, so I made my way over to him.

"So," I said as I walked alongside him. "What have you been up to for our amazingly _long_ vacation?"

He laughed, "Not much. How about you?"

I smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all."s


	10. Will's POV (CH 8&9)

I headed down to the beach as soon as I could get away from my siblings. They were driving me insane. Apparently, someone told them I got a girlfriend. I was thinking that it was a certain two sons of Hermes, but that was just a guess. As I neared the beach I saw Penelope standing there underneath a tree at the edge of the sand, gods she was pretty.

"Hey Pens," She turned around to face me and gave me a smile. I couldn't help smile back as she greeted me in turn. When she saw I had brought the picnic stuff, she offered to help me set up. She helped me to put out the blanket, and after, I admitted that the only thing I really brought was sandwiches. I confessed to being a terrible cook, and she laughed along with me. I really hope she comes back after she is done with whatever she is leaving for. We started to talk about anything and everything I had to watch what I said though, I felt too comfortable around her. It might force control of my tongue out of me.

"My best friend and I have known each other since I moved into his neighborhood when I was 5 yrs. old. He and I have gone through a lot together and I trust him a lot." She told me when I asked her about her best friend, and I admit I had some jealous thoughts when I heard it was male. But it did strike me as odd that her story sounded like the companion to my best friend story.

"The exact same thing happened between me and my best friend, except she is female." I said deciding to change my story to be instead my best friends and not my own.

"I hope I don't have anything to be worried about," she told me leaning in to my chest, and all I could think was if anyone should be worried about losing someone to that someone's best friend it should be me. I loved my best friend and I could have seen a relationship beyond friendship, but I know Penelope now. She fits into my life better than my best friend could.

"You have nothing to be worried about Penelope, nothing at all." I tried to reassure her, and started to lean in towards her. I wanted to confirm my words with a kiss, but then, I heard a phone go off.

_It can't be mine_, I thought, _only Fiske and my mom use this number to contact me and I'm on break_. I pulled out my phone any way, and guess what…it was mine.

"Sorry," I said. "I have to take this." Pens nodded her consent. I walked into the woods just out of her hearing range. I trusted her, but I needed to talk in complete privacy. Caller id told me I was going to talk to Fiske, and he only calls me on break about things that need to be kept in upmost secrecy.

"What is it?" I sighed into the phone, knowing it was probably important, but not really caring because I had something important to me a short walk away.

"I need you to get back to school." Fiske told me, no questions or pleasantries like normal. Gods, this must be serious.

"Now?" I asked trying to mask my annoyance that was threatening to penetrate my voice.

"Yes, we have a mission, and I need you hereto checkout the new recruits, see if they are going to help or harm us." Newbies…That's strange, we never get newbies in our department.

"OK, I will be out of here tomorrow night." I knew better than to ask questions. Fiske needed me; I wasn't going to let him down.

"No, I need you home ASAP. You will take the train tonight." My body went ridged. Penelope was taking the train to Lynchburg, what if she saw me, not as Will of course because that is my cover, and recognized me.

"Fine, I'll take the train tonight, but tell whoever is picking me up I'll be on a later train. There is someone I would like to spend the ride with and she knows me as Will."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you soon Fiske."

I thought I heard a rustling in the underbrush behind me as I ended my phone call, but I think it was just one of the many monsters that the woods were stocked with. I shook my head trying to figure out how to tell Pens I was riding the train with her.

~~~~~~

I walked towards Penelope, who was reclining on the blanket. _I just need to come right out and say it._ "Pens, you are taking a train to Lynchburg tonight right." I asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "Why do you ask?" I grinned. _Just act cool, keep calm._

"That was my mom," I looked out towards the ocean as I spoke because I don't think I could lie to her face. "She wants me to come home for a week or two and spend time with my step-dad, so I'll be taking the train to Lynchburg tonight. That means I can spend more time with you."

_I just lied to her_, I thought. I saw Penelope smile at me. "That would be amazing."

"Good, then I'll see you tonight." I said and stood up pulling her up with me.

"Of course," She said as I started to lean in, and we kissed. Through the entire thing my phone call echoed in my mind. _I'll take the train tonight, but tell whoever is picking me up I'll be on a later train. There is someone I would like to spend the ride with and she knows me as Will. I'll see you soon Fiske._

_I had just lied to my girlfriend…what kind of person am I?_

~~~~~~

I quickly through all my stuff together after talking to Chiron, he understood my circumstances completely. He had said the van was leaving in 20 min. Well 9 min now, it had taken me a while to get my cabin situated with a temporary leader for the time I was gone. I glanced at my clock one last time, I needed to go. I took off running for the pine tree that marked the boundary line for camp, I couldn't see Pens, Annabeth, or Percy anywhere. If I got left I would be Hades bound.

"Hey guys wait up!" I called out when I saw the backs of Annabeth, Percy, and Pens. I saw Annie and Percy glance back. I thought I saw Annabeth murmur something to Pens as they waved at me, but I really wasn't looking at that daughter of Athena…

We soon got to the train station, unloaded the bus, said bye to Argus, and boarded the train. I sat next to Pens with Percy and Annabeth in front of us, and we all soon fell asleep. The last thing I could remember was having Penelope rest her head on my chest as she slept.

~~~~~~

We got off the train and headed towards where Annie, Percy, and Pen's ride would be. On the way, Annie and Percy went to grab something to eat and I stayed with Penelope, after telling them I would get something later.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," I said as we neared the exit.

"I guess it is." She replied. "But we can still Iris Message."

"That sounds great," I said enthusiastically, "How about every other day at 12:30." _That is right after lunch_, I thought to myself, _so I will have time to change_.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good bye Penelope," I said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I hope to see you soon."

"Bye Will," she said as I turned and walked away.

"Please forgive me for lying to you" I whispered even though I knew she would never hear me.

I ducked into a McDonald's, grabbing a burger and coke. Not the healthiest thing, but I needed food. I quickly ate heading to a bathroom to change. I took off the blond wig, and shook out my brown hair. Gods I needed a haircut. I put in my contacts that changed my eyes to a darker shade of blue.

"Welcome back to the world of Cahills," I muttered to my reflection; then I began to through all my stuff into my other bag. It had the Janus crest embroidered onto the black duffle. My other phone began to ring as I zipped up the bag.

"Hey, buddy you here yet?" asked a voice.

"Yeah," I responded. "I just got here. Let me grab some food then I'll meet you at the car."

"Sounds good." Then there was a click that signaled the phone being hung up. I shook my head and exited the bathroom. I started walking towards the exit.

"So," I heard someone say as they began to walk alongside me. "What have you been up to for our amazingly _long_ vacation?"

I laughed, "Not much. How about you?" I glanced towards my best friend, Nadia Tyree, smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	11. New Places, Familiar Faces

"Hey Sinead," I said as I exited the train station with Griffin. "How has your summer been?"

"Great Nadia, thank you for asking," Sinead responded as I gave her a brief hug. "Hi Griffin." He waved in acknowledgment.

"So are the new recruits in there?" I asked with a curious glance at the dark blue SUV behind her. "Do they seem like they will be good additions?"

Sinead and Griffin laughed. "Curious as ever Nay." Griffin said as we walked toward the trunk to throw our stuff in.

"Yes they are in there, but I just picked them up of the train a few minutes ago. If they will be helpful is still to be decided." Sinead said as she opened the trunk. She grabbed our stuff and put it in. "Hamilton is driving us home, the Cahills are already there and the Kabras will arrive later tonight."

"Ok then we will introduce everyone at breakfast." I said as Griffin opened the door for me and Sinead before he went over to his side of the car.

"Hammer," Griffin said as he sat in down in the car and leaned around the seat to fist bump with Hamilton.

"Bird-boy," Hamilton said with a grin as Griffin scowled at the nickname.

I laughed, and then I turned around, "Hi, I'm Nadia Tyree."

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." Annie said with a smile, good she knows how to play along, but poor Percy had a look of confusion on his face. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said smiling back at her. "Oh, by the way this is Griffin Fallows, and I guess you've already meet Sinead and Hamilton."

"Yes," Annie agreed. "So, when will we get to this school?"

"About an hour," I replied. "So go ahead and rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

A little while later I looked back to see Annie's head resting on Percy's shoulder, the both of them were sound asleep.

"You should get some rest too, Nay." Griffin murmured quietly, he had been chatting with Hamilton, in whispered tones about sports or something. I nodded and laid my head against the cool glass of the car window.

* * *

><p>"Nay," I heard in the darkness of my dreams, "It's time to wake up, we're home."<p>

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. I heard a laugh.

"Fine," the voice said. Soon I felt warm arms pick me up and hold me against a warm chest. I opened my eyes a smidge and saw that Griffin was carrying me to the door of our "dorms" at school. Sinead opened the door and smiled at us when we passed. Griffin soon set me down on a couch in the living room.

"Is she ok," a quiet, female voice asked.

"She's just tired, Amy" Griffin replied. "I'll take her to her room as soon as I but our bags away. Can you show the newbies to their rooms?"

"Of course," Amy answered. Then a quiet thank you came from Griffin. I soon heard the sound of introductions being made a little ways away.

Soon I was once again being lifted up and carried. I felt that we were going upstairs to the girls' rooms. Then I was placed onto what I assume was my bed and I felt a brief kiss pressed against my forehead.

"'Night Nay," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to complete unawareness.

* * *

><p>"Sleep well?" A masculine voiced asked me as I stepped off the stairs the next morning.<p>

"Yes, I did thank you." I responded as I followed the sound of the voice into the kitchen where I found Nellie, Gomez, and Griffin starting to prepare breakfast. "What's for breakfast?"

Nellie laughed, "Don't I get a 'Hello'."

"Sorry," I apologized with a grimace on my face. "I don't remember manners very well in the morning, so Hi! Now can I know what's for breakfast?" They both laughed.

"We are having pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Griffin said as he helped Nellie get her ingredients together.

I looked around the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"That'd be great," Nellie responded. "You can cook the eggs, I'll fix the pancakes, and Griffin can cook the bacon." We all started to work to fix enough food for the entire house hold, and soon everything was ready and set on the table.

"Now we wait for the stampede." Nellie said as she set down the last plate of food. Then they came, everyone all at once flooding the table to get their portion of food. Once they had all settled down and Nellie, Griffin, and I got our food, Fiske called for our attention.

"Now that we have everyone together, we must formally introduce ourselves to our newest recruits, and they will introduce themselves to us." He announced and gestured to Amy, who sat to his right, to start.

"I'm Amy Cahill," she started. "I'm a Madrigal, Fiske's great niece, and Dan's older sister." She smiled at Ian, how sat to her right, as a signal to go next. He smiled back.

"I'm Ian Kabra, Lucian, and Natalie's older brother," he stated as his introduction.

"I'm Natalie Kabra, also a Lucian, and obviously Ian's younger, gorgeous sister."

"Yo, I'm Jonah Wizard, Janus , and International music star."

"I'm Hamilton Holt, Thomas, and Madison and Reagan's older bro."

"I'm Madison Holt, Thomas, and Reagan's twin."

"I'm Reagan Holt, Thomas, and Hamilton's younger sister."

"I'm Nellie Gomez, Madrigal, cook, pilot, and a lot of other things, but most importantly Amy and Dan's au pair."

"I'm Ned Starling, Ekaterina, and Ted and Sinead's brother."

"I'm Ted Starling, Ekaterina, and Ned and Sinead's brother."

"I'm Sinead Starling, Ekaterina, and Ned and Ted's sister."

"I'm Griffin Fallows, Janus, and Nadia's best friend since 2nd grade." I grinned at his statement.

"I'm Nadia Tyree, Madrigal, and Griffin's best friend since 2nd grade."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Lucian, and Percy's girlfriend."

"I'm Percy Jackson, Janus, and Annabeth's boyfriend."

"I'm Dan Cahill, Madrigal, and Amy's little bro, along with Fiske's favorite great nephew." Everyone chuckled at that.

"And finally, I'm Fiske Cahill, Madrigal, and Amy and Dan's great uncle. I'm also here as a supervisor of this division of Cahill spies."


	12. Griffin's POV (CH 11)

"Hey Sinead," Nadia said as we exited the train station. "How has your summer been?"

"Great Nadia, thank you for asking," Sinead responded and gave her a brief hug. "Hi Griffin." I waved in acknowledgment.

"So are the new recruits in there?" I bit my lip trying to hide a grin at the curious glance Nay gave the dark blue SUV behind Sinead. "Do they seem like they will be good additions?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed and Sinead joined in. Her curiosity was so typical. She had to know about the new recruits even though she hadn't even seen them yet. "Curious as ever Nay." I said once I had finished laughing and we were walking towards the trunk to throw our stuff in.

"Yes they are in there, but I just picked them up of the train a few minutes ago. If they will be helpful is still to be decided." Sinead said as she opened the trunk. She grabbed our stuff and put it in. "Hamilton is driving us home, the Cahills are already there and the Kabras will arrive later tonight."

"Ok then we will introduce everyone at breakfast." Nay said as I opened the door for her, then the passenger door for Sinead before I went over to sit behind the driver seat.

"Hammer," I said, grinning, as I sat down in the car and leaned around the seat to fist bump with Hamilton.

"Bird-boy," Hamilton said with a grin and I scowled at the nickname. My name was griffin, but I was _not_ a creature with the body and tail and back legs of a lion, and the head and wings of an eagle, and an eagle's feet as its front feet. Nay laughed, she found the name amusing. She thought I was very proud, like a lion.

"Hi, I'm Nadia Tyree," Nay greeted the newbies with a smile.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." I tried to control the terror coursing through my body. I controlled my breathing and turned around to face a smiling Annabeth sitting beside a confused Percy. "It's nice to meet you." How in Hades did the architect and the savior of Olympus get involved with Cahill business and where was my girlfriend?

"It's nice to meet you too." Nay continued to smile at her. "Oh, by the way this is Griffin Fallows, and I guess you've already meet Sinead and Hamilton."

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. "So, when will we get to this school?"

"About an hour," Nay replied. "So go ahead and rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

A little while later I heard Nay shift in the seat next to me. I glanced over to see her looking back to see Annie's head resting on Percy's shoulder, the both of them were sound asleep. She had a smile, almost wistful, smile on her face. She probably wasn't even going to think about sleep until we got home.

"You should get some rest too, Nay." I murmured quietly. I had been chatting with Hamilton, in whispered tones about sports, trying to keep our driver awake. She bit her lip, but nodded and laid her head against the car window. I smile to myself and continued trying to keep Hamilton awake.

Once we were home I woke up the newbies. Sinead and Hamilton helped the grab their stuff and took them inside. I was faced with the daunting task of waking up Nadia. "Nay," I whispered as I opened the door and caught her, placing her head on my shoulder, before she could fall. "It's time to wake up, we're home."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled. I laugh quietly. I glanced around and made a quick decision.

"Fine," I said. I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into my arms. I moved around the door of the car and shut it with my foot. Nay had curled into my chest with one had gripping my shirt and the other laying across her stomach. Sinead opened the door and smiled at us when we passed. I decided to set her down on a couch in the living room and make sure everything was good down here before I took her to her room.

"Is she ok," a quiet, female voice asked. I turned around to see amy giving Nay a concerned glance as she followed me towards the kitchen.

"She's just tired, Amy" I replied giving Nay's friend a smile. I through my arm around her shoulders in a side hug which she returned. "I'll take her to her room as soon as I put our bags away. Can you show the newbies to their rooms?"

"Of course," Amy answered. I gave her a quiet thank you. Introductions were made informally, just the saying of names as Amy lead the newbies away. We would have formal introductions made in the morning. I headed outside to grab our bags.

Soon I was once carrying Nay. I headed upstairs to the girls' rooms. I smiled at Snead, Amy, and Annabeth as I passed them heading to Nay's room. Then I placed my tired friend onto her bed. She curled up into a ball after automatically pulling a wolf toy, I remember buying it for her for Christmas when we were kids, off the pillow and to her chest, holding it tight. She looked so unguarded, so open, nothing like how she normally looked. In a brief moment of complete weakness, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "'Night Nay."

I scolded myself all the way down stairs. I had a girlfriend now. I might not know what the Hades she was doing at the moment since she sure wasn't with her sister, but she was still my girlfriend.

I woke up early, like normal. I was a son of Apollo what did you expect. I headed upstairs to the kitchen to see if Nellie needed help making breakfast. Nellie was sitting on a bar stool, flipping through a cook book.

"Why don't we start off with something normal for the newbies, ok Nells?" Nellie's head jerked around at the sound of my voice, surprisingly she wasn't wearing her ear buds. She smiled when she saw it was me.

"But I found this great recipe," Nellie turned and was flipping through her cook book again.

"Nells," I placed my hand in the middle of the book, stopping her page flipping. "You can shower us with as much delicious and exotic food as you want, after the newbies realize how different our school is, but let's start them off with something familiar." Nellie looked torn, but nodded her consent.

Soon I heard light, almost nonexistent, footfalls on the stairwell to the girl's dorms. "Sleep well?" I called out knowing that the only other person who would get up at this time was Nay. I saw her step off the stairs through the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, I did thank you." She responded coming into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I bit my lip holding in laughter, she hadn't even said hello to Nells yet.

Nellie laughed, "Don't I get a 'Hello'."

"Sorry," she apologized with a grimace on her face. "I don't remember manners very well in the morning, so Hi! Now can I know what's for breakfast?" Nellie and I both laughed.

"We are having pancakes, eggs, and bacon." I said as I helped Nellie get her ingredients together.

Nay looked around the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"That'd be great," Nellie responded. "You can cook the eggs, I'll fix the pancakes, and Griffin can cook the bacon." We all started to work to fix enough food for the entire house hold, and soon everything was ready and set on the table.

"Now we wait for the stampede." Nellie said as she set down the last plate of food. Then they came, everyone all at once flooding the table to get their portion of food. Once they had all settled down and Nellie, Nadia, and I got our food, Fiske called for our attention.

"Now that we have everyone together, we must formally introduce ourselves to our newest recruits, and they will introduce themselves to us." He announced and gestured to Amy, who sat to his right, to start.

"I'm Amy Cahill," she started. "I'm a Madrigal, Fiske's great niece, and Dan's older sister." She smiled at Ian, who sat to her right, as a signal to go next. He smiled back.

"I'm Ian Kabra, Lucian, and Natalie's older brother," he stated as his introduction.

"I'm Natalie Kabra, also a Lucian, and obviously Ian's younger, gorgeous sister."

"Yo, I'm Jonah Wizard, Janus , and International music star."

"I'm Hamilton Holt, Thomas, and Madison and Reagan's older bro."

"I'm Madison Holt, Thomas, and Reagan's twin."

"I'm Reagan Holt, Thomas, and Hamilton's younger sister."

"I'm Nellie Gomez, Madrigal, cook, pilot, and a lot of other things, but most importantly Amy and Dan's au pair."

"I'm Ned Starling, Ekaterina, and Ted and Sinead's brother."

"I'm Ted Starling, Ekaterina, and Ned and Sinead's brother."

"I'm Sinead Starling, Ekaterina, and Ned and Ted's sister."

"I'm Griffin Fallows, Janus, and Nadia's best friend since 2nd grade." Nay grinned at me.

"I'm Nadia Tyree, Madrigal, and Griffin's best friend since 2nd grade." I smiled back at her.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Lucian, and Percy's girlfriend." How did he already know his branch? Have he and Annie always worked for Cahills?

"I'm Percy Jackson, Janus, and Annabeth's boyfriend." Seriously, how would I have missed them?

"I'm Dan Cahill, Madrigal, and Amy's little bro, along with Fiske's favorite great nephew." Everyone chuckled at that.

"And finally, I'm Fiske Cahill, Madrigal, and Amy and Dan's great uncle. I'm also here as a supervisor of this division of Cahill spies."


	13. Welcome to G&O

"I will now turn this meeting over to your team leaders, Amy and Nadia." Fiske said as he gestured for us to take over.

"We have called you all here because we have found a weak link that can be used to gain access into the Vespers." Amy said with a confidence she had developed over the past two years after the hunt for the 39 Clues. "We depart for this mission next week." A few groans were heard from around the table because they knew what being here a week early meant, "You will be training all this week and have a small assignment before we leave for our mission." Amy gestured for me to take over for the rest of our debriefing.

"Training leaders will be the following, Hamilton for strength and endurance, Sinead for technology, Ian for surveillance, Jonah for chameleon class, Amy for research, and Griffin and I for specialties.

"We will have a training leader debriefing before lunch and a brief intro into all our classes afterwards. Until that time you are free to do as you wish. Griffin and I will be showing the new recruits around the grounds anyone who wishes to join us may, but if not you all are dismissed" I ended the debriefing and everyone began to clear their plates and head in different direction except for Annie, Percy, and Griffin. I smiled, "Are you ready to start the tour?" I asked excitedly. I received nods from everyone.

* * *

><p>We walked around the house showing Annie and Percy all the best features of the house. We first went into the library where we found Ian with Amy leaning up against him on the couch reading. We also went outside to the pool, which Percy was really excited about. The living room and then the kitchen were next were we found Dan and Hamilton playing video games and Nellie trying out some new recipe.<p>

Jonah was in his room which was next to the small recording that he had begged Fiske to let him put in. The starlings were in the lab in the basement working on something, but I wasn't in the mood for listening to then talk about breaking the laws of physics yet again. Natalie was in her room, but we hadn't found the Holt girls yet.

"Oh gods, this place is amazing," Annabeth said looking impressed with the house; I smiled she hadn't even seen the yard yet.

I can say the yard made two jaws hit the ground. Our backyard was equipped with a basketball and tennis court, a soccer field in the middle of a track, a baseball field, the barn which housed all our bikes, dirt bikes, and four wheelers, a rope course, and a climbing wall, which is where we found the Holts. I know what you're thinking, _this place is huge, _or_ how does this all fit in one place?_ The answer is simple; all this stuff is located behind a line of trees, behind the house, which is on the far side of the school. Before we put all this stuff back here it was miles of untamed forests, and there is still a lot of open field and a forest with different trails in it.

"So," I asked as we walked back to the house, "Do you think you're going to like going to school here?"

"Gods, yes" they both answered. Griffin and I both laughed.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house we all went our separate ways. I went to my room to look over some notes Fiske had given me about the mission, I was looking over them until I looked at my clock and decided to head down stairs for the Training Leaders meeting. I walked my Sinead's door and I heard Annie's voice slip out of the partially opened door.<p>

"So, Nadia and Griffin seem kinda close," She said, but there was that sound in her voice that I knew well, she wanted to know something.

"The closest," Sinead responded. "They are the best of friends and are partners in almost everything. If they are told to pick a partner, they are immediately next to each other. They've been that way since any of us have ever met them."

"They don't fight or anything," Annie asked quizzically.

"Oh, they fight," Sinead explained. "They fight like cats and dogs, but it doesn't matter, they are best friends, even if their mad they would risk their lives for each other." I felt a sad smile cross my face as I remember the night I told Sinead that if the Vespers had Griffin and asked for me to join them, I probably would as long as they let griffin go. He was my best friend, and I would want anything to hurt him. "The only time I can remember them really mad at each other though was during a time we secretly call The Dark Age." I frowned.

"When was that," Annie asked and I could almost see the curious gleam in her eyes.

"It was our first year here, second semester; we had all just gotten back from winter break. Griffin, Nadia, Amy, and Ian had a mission over the break and everyone was excited to hear how it went. That evening we all gathered together, but Nadia ignored Griffin the entire time. She didn't sit next to him, didn't talk to him, and didn't smile at him, heck I don't think she looked at him. That night Amy gave the report, which was unusual for the time because Amy had just started to break out of her shell and be comfortable around all of us. All had gone smoothly, so none of us not even Amy, Ian, or Griffin knew what Griffin had done to Nadia. For the next few weeks Nadia avoided Griffin like the plague. The normal partners were broken apart and everyone could feel the tension. Finally, Amy and I decided to put an end to it, for their behavior was affecting our teamwork and it needed to stop. Amy and I tricked a truth serum into Nadia and forced her to play Truth or Dare. When she finally picked dare we got the truth out of her. Griffin had needed to flirt with a Vesper girl in order to gain access to the files they needed and it had really hurt Nadia. She had really liked Griffin and had tried to get him to ask her out, but he never got the hint. Seeing him flirt shamelessly with that girl broke something inside of her and put her on edge around him, but they obviously made up soon. I mean look at them now. Nadia has gotten over her crush on Griffin and they are best friends again. No one really likes to think about that time because it was awful around here. It was like walking on egg shells with those two. Anyway, I need to head down for the meeting. Bye Annabeth." As I heard Sinead exit her room I hid in the shadows, but soon I emerged looking like I had just come from my room. No one would ever suspect I overheard Sinead's conversation with my sister. No one would ever know.


	14. Bets And Iris Messaging

"This meeting will now come to order," announced Fiske. "Our first order of business is for me to tell you the reason you're here. Your mission is to gain access to the Vesper stronghold in Athens, Greece." Fiske nodded to me and Amy. We both stood up.

"Our first approach, as always, will be cunning." Amy said.

"Jonah, you will need to teach everyone how to blend in with the local culture and help them develop their covers. Ian we need you to teach the new recruits surveillance basics along with reviewing basics with us and teaching any new techniques we might need. We will need those skills to figure out who we should get close to so we can get into the strong hold." I said.

"Hamilton you will be helping to keep us in top physical condition and expose us to different skills that might be useful out in the field. Sinead, you and your brothers will be working on advancing the technology available to us out in the field, and Nadia and Griffin will also review the basic protocol of missions. They will also go over any skills needed for this mission specifically before turning the topic over to the corresponding training leader." Amy said in conclusion. We both nodded to Fiske that our part of the meeting was done.

"Now, here are the schedules for the next two days," Fiske announced as he passed schedules around to everyone. "Today we have time scheduled to work on the relations within our team after each training leader goes over the expectations for their class. Tonight, before dinner we will have a game of capture the flag, but first the usually game of soccer will be played. "I grinned, for my favorite part of coming back for missions was the soccer game. Griffin and I, who have been the captains of the boys' and girls' soccer teams respectively, are always picked as captains and we get really competitive with each other. "This year it will be girls vs. guys." In my mind I quickly went through my fellow spies and counted the number of girls and guys.

I stood up, "But Fiske there are 8 guys and _7_ _girls_," he looked at me with a "so" expression. "Can we have Nellie play on the girls' team?" Fiske opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice almost as familiar as my own.

"Afraid we're going to beat you Nay?"

I scowled. "No Birdy. In fact, I don't think your team could beat mine if we were playing blindfolded."

He stood to face me slightly leaning over the table trying to violate my personal space. "That a challenge Tyree?"

"You know it is Fallows."

"Guys-" Amy tried to break up the fight that most likely would happen. Griffin and I were best friends, but we did know how to egg each other on.

Ian pulled Amy back into her seat, "Come on Love, things are just about to get interesting." Amy turned a light shade of pink and sat down.

"Your call on the stakes Tyree." Griffin said and leaned back slightly; most likely pleased he had gotten under my skin enough to get a bet out of me.

"Ok if we can have Nellie play on our team, then the losing team of the soccer game has to take the winning team out to dinner. Winner's choice on location." I replied, giving out a bet no guy could refuse, free food.

"You're on." Griffin stuck out his hand, and I placed mine into his. We gave our conjoined hands a firm shake. Fiske gestured for us to sit down.

"Now that your adorable bantering," Fiske rolled his eyes," is finished you are dismissed. Lunch will be at 12:45. Later than normal, I know, but we have a relaxed schedule today." I glanced at the clock, Will and I had decided 12:30 as a time to call each other, so I would have about 10 min. to change in to my Penelope disguise, 10 min to talk to him, and 5 min to change back into my clothing. I glanced around the room at my friends chatting and making their way towards the doors, probably to finish up anything needed before the class overview to be given after lunch, but Griffin was glancing at the clock and he looked a little nervous. I shook of the strangeness of it and began to make my way to my room.

Once there, I locked the door and quickly changed. Then I went and sat on my bed. I glanced at the clock 12:29. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Pens," a voice called out from my left, I glanced over and saw Will. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hi Will."

"So, what have you been up to in the past, not even, 24 hrs?"

"Just showing Percy and Annabeth around, how about you?"

"Well, so far I have had breakfast, a meeting with my family, and I will have lunch in a bit."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is," We both grinned a little bigger at that. "By the way, I sent you a surprise." I looked at him in bewilderment. "I meant to give it to you on the train, before I left but I forgot. Sorry." He gave me a questioning smile.

I laughed. "It's fine. I didn't know I was getting a present any way, so no harm, no foul. Now I do feel bad though, I didn't get anything for you."

He shook his head. "I didn't expect anything."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door; I gave Will a quizzical look. "Hello," I asked as I opened the door.

"Here you are Penelope Chase, one package from a Mr. Will Solace." Hermes, the messenger of the gods said as he handed me a small rectangular package and a clip board for me to sign.

"Hi Hermes." I greeted.

_What about us_, a voiced hissed in my head._ Got any rats?_

_George_, another voice hissed. _Why would she have rats?_

"Hi George, hi Martha" I greeted the two snakes twisted around Hermes' phone.

_Hi Penny_, the snakes hissed back to me.

"I'd love to stay and chat Penelope, but Demeter really wants her _Seeds of the World_ magazine."

"It's ok Hermes, thanks for the package." I replied and waved good-bye as I shut the door so I wouldn't burn to a crisp as Hermes changed into his true form. I glanced at Will "That was a fast delivery." I walked back over to my bed.

"Well are you going to open it?" he asked sounding rather impatient. I laughed.

"Well," I said, taking my time t admire the package. "If I must." Then I ripped into the package. Inside was a long, thin, black rectangular box. I lifted the lid. I looked up and smiled at Will. "It's beautiful." I said admiring the silver necklace with an olive tree in front of the sun as the pendent.

Will looked concerned, "Do you really like it?" he asked.

"Of course," I responded giving him a _How-Could-I-Not_ look. "I don't think I will take it off." I said as I placed it around my neck.

He smiled. "I'd love to continue talking, but it's time for lunch." He looked a little sad. "See you in two days, same time."

"Of course," I said nodding. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

The Iris message cut off, and I quickly slipped into my other clothes. I kept my word, I left the necklace on. As I slid into my seat, I swear Griffin's eyes got larger as he saw my necklace, but that was something to investigate at another time, I had a soccer game to win.

* * *

><p><strong>If any one wants to read a story I have been writing, not a fanfiction, contact me and I will send you an excerpt.<strong>

**~TLF**


	15. Griffin's POV (CH 13 & 14)

"I will now turn this meeting over to your team leaders, Amy and Nadia." Fiske said as he gestured for the two girls to take over.

"We have called you all here because we have found a weak link that can be used to gain access into the Vespers." Amy said with a confidence she had developed over the past two years after the hunt for the 39 Clues. "We depart for this mission next week." A few groans were heard from around the table, and I was one of them. There was only one thing being here a week early could mean. "You will be training all this week and have a small assignment before we leave for our mission." And that was it. Training. Amy gestured for Nay to take over for the rest of our debriefing.

"Training leaders will be the following, Hamilton for strength and endurance, Sinead for technology, Ian for surveillance, Jonah for chameleon class, Amy for research, and Griffin and I for specialties." I still don't know why Nay puts me as a training leader. All I do is sit there; she is the one who teaches.

"We will have a training leader debriefing before lunch and a brief intro into all our classes afterwards. Until that time you are free to do as you wish. Griffin and I will be showing the new recruits around the grounds anyone who wishes to join us may, but if not you all are dismissed" She ended the debriefing and everyone began to clear their plates and head in different direction except for Annabeth, Percy, and I. Nay smiled, "Are you ready to start the tour?" She sounded excited. I nodded along with the demigods, but I didn't know why I was there.

We walked around the house showing Annie and Percy all the best features of the house. We first went into the library where we found Ian with Amy leaning up against him on the couch reading. We also went outside to the pool, which Percy was really excited about, but what could you expect from a son of Poseidon. The living room and then the kitchen were next were we found Dan and Hamilton playing video games and Nellie trying out some new recipe. Jonah was in his room which was next to the small recording that he had begged Fiske to let him put in. he and I often played together since we were the only Janus…Well, I guess Percy is a Janus, too…never would've guessed that. The Starlings were in the lab in the basement working on something, and trying to talk about breaking the laws of physics yet again, but it was way over Percy and I's head. Natalie was in her room, but we hadn't found the Holt girls yet.

"Oh gods, this place is amazing," Annabeth said looking impressed with the house; I tried to hide a smile. She hadn't even seen the yard yet.

I can say the yard made two jaws hit the ground. Our backyard was equipped with a basketball and tennis court, a soccer field in the middle of a track, a baseball field, the barn which housed all our bikes, dirt bikes, and four wheelers, a rope course, and a climbing wall, which is where we found the Holts. I love the backyard. This part of the house was completely private, no kid from G&O knew about it, so we didn't have to worry about sharing.

"So," Nay asked as we walked back to the house, "Do you think you're going to like going to school here?"

"Gods, yes" they both answered. Nay and I both laughed.

When we got back to the house we all went our separate ways. I went to my room to try and unpack. I needed an area in my room that would look like my room, but not look like my room for when I IMed Pens.

"This meeting will now come to order," announced Fiske as the training leaders all sat down. "Our first order of business is for me to tell you the reason you're here. Your mission is to gain access to the Vesper stronghold in Athens, Greece." Fiske nodded to Nay and Amy. They both stood up.

"Our first approach, as always, will be cunning." Amy said.

"Jonah, you will need to teach everyone how to blend in with the local culture and help them develop their covers. Ian we need you to teach the new recruits surveillance basics along with reviewing basics with us and teaching any new techniques we might need. We will need those skills to figure out who we should get close to so we can get into the strong hold." Nay said looking at each person and waiting for them to nodded in understanding before moving on.

"Hamilton you will be helping to keep us in top physical condition and expose us to different skills that might be useful out in the field. Sinead, you and your brothers will be working on advancing the technology available to us out in the field, and Nadia and Griffin will also review the basic protocol of missions. They will also go over any skills needed for this mission specifically before turning the topic over to the corresponding training leader." Amy said in conclusion. They both nodded to Fiske that their part of the meeting was done.

"Now, here are the schedules for the next two days," Fiske announced as he passed schedules around to everyone. "Today we have time scheduled to work on the relations within our team after each training leader goes over the expectations for their class. Tonight, before dinner we will have a game of capture the flag, but first the usually game of soccer will be played. "I grinned, for my favorite part of coming back for missions was the soccer game. Nadia and I, who have been the captains of the girls' and boys' soccer teams respectively, are always picked as captains and we get really competitive with each other. "This year it will be girls vs. guys." This was new, usually we picked teams.

Nay stood up, "But Fiske there are 8 guys and _7_ _girls_," I almost laughed at the "so" expression he gave her. "Can we have Nellie play on the girls' team?" Fiske opened his mouth to respond but I couldn't help but interupt

"Afraid we're going to beat you Nay?" I leaned back in my seat giving her a cocky smile.

She scowled at me. "No Birdy. In fact, I don't think your team couldn't beat mine if we were playing blindfolded."

I stood to face her slightly leaning over the table, anger coursed through my veins. I was going to beat her. "That a challenge Tyree?"

"You know it is Fallows."

"Guys-" Amy tried to break up the fight that most likely would happen. Nay and I were best friends, but we did know how to egg each other on.

Ian pulled Amy back into her seat, "Come on Love, things are just about to get interesting." Amy turned a light shade of pink and sat down.

"Your call on the stakes Tyree." I said and leaned back slightly. I was pleased I had gotten under her skin enough to get a bet out of her. She would usually not 'stoop down to my level' as she put it.

"Ok if we can have Nellie play on our team, then the losing team of the soccer game has to take the winning team out to dinner. Winner's choice on location." She replied. There was no way I could lose now. I was not going to take her to dinner if I could help it.

"You're on." I stuck out my hand, and she placed hers into mine. We gave our conjoined hands a firm shake. Fiske gestured for us to sit down.

"Now that your adorable bantering," Fiske rolled his eyes," is finished you are dismissed. Lunch will be at 12:45. Later than normal, I know, but we have a relaxed schedule today." I glanced at the clock, Pens and I had decided 12:30 as a time to call each other, so I would have about 10 min. to change in to my Will disguise and send her the gift I forgot to give her, 10 min to talk to her, and 5 min to change back into my clothing. I glanced around the room at my friends chatting and making their way towards the doors, probably to finish up anything needed before the class overview to be given after lunch. Nay had disappeared in the bustle. I grinned to myself, she was probably making our lesson plan already. Or maybe she had realized she was going to lose the soccer game tonight and was going to reserve us a table.

I headed to my room. Once there, I locked the door and quickly changed. I found Pens gift and sent it on it way via Hermes. Then I went at my desk in front of the wall I had cleared of pictures. I glanced at the clock 12:29. I took a deep breath and created a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering," I through a drachma into the mist. "Penelope Chase, where ever she is." I stared into the shifting picture to see Penelope in front of a blue wall. Her curly blond hair was in a braid. She was wearing her camp necklace and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey Pens," I called out. She glanced over and saw me. She smiled at me.

"Hi Will." I felt I twinge of sadness enter my heart. I wish she knew who I really was.

"So, what have you been up to in the past, not even, 24 hrs?" I gave her a smile, leaning back, and crossing my arms.

"Just showing Percy and Annabeth around, how about you?" I kept my cool at the lie. Maybe she was trying to protect them. And it's not like I can condemn her for lying, I was lying as well.

"Well, so far I have had breakfast, a meeting with my family, and I will have lunch in a bit." I tried to tell her the truth without telling her the truth.

"Sounds like fun." She was so pretty as she smiled and reached up to twist the beads on her necklace. Oh, yeah. My gift.

"Oh, it is," We both grinned a little bigger at that. "By the way, I sent you a surprise." She looked at me in bewilderment. Her eyes were open wide revealing their gray depths and her mouth opened slightly. "I meant to give it to you on the train, before I left but I forgot. Sorry." I gave her a questioning smile, afraid she wouldn't like the gift or be mad I didn't give it to her earlier.

She laughed. "It's fine. I didn't know I was getting a present any way, so no harm, no foul. Now I do feel bad though, I didn't get anything for you."

I shook my head. "I didn't expect anything."

Suddenly I heard a knock; Penelope gave me a quizzical look as she disappeared from view. I heard Pens great Hermes, George, and Martha. The talked for a bit then I heard the door shut.

"That was a fast delivery." She said coning back into view.

"Well are you going to open it?" I asked and cringed internally at the impatient tone. Pens just laughed.

"Well," she said, taking time to admire the package. I narrowed my eyes; she was trying to torment me. "If I must." Then she ripped into the package. I knew that inside was a long, thin, black rectangular box. I saw her lift the lid. She looked up and smiled at me. "It's beautiful." She said admiring the silver necklace with an olive tree in front of the sun as the pendent.

Some of my concern started to ebb away, but not all, "Do you really like it?" I asked.

"Of course," she responded giving me a _How-Could-I-Not_ look. "I don't think I will take it off." I couldn't hide my pleasure as she placed it around her neck. I just wished I could have helped her.

I glanced at the clock. "I'd love to continue talking, but it's time for lunch. See you in two days, same time."

"Of course," she said nodding. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." And I would. I had grown really fond of this daughter of Athena. The only problem was if I ever got really serious with her, I would have to introduce her to a whole new kind of danger evolved with the Cahill world. I would have to put her at risk.

The Iris message cut off, and I quickly slipped into my other clothes. I walked up the stairs trying to banish these dark thoughts as I slid into my seat. Penelope was safe from the Vespers for now, that was all that mattered. I looked up to see Nay sliding into a seat across from me. She was smiling and looked blissfully happy. I was near smiling, just from seeing her so happy, when a sliver gleam caught my eye from around her throat. I looked for the source and saw a very familiar silver necklace with an olive tree in front of the sun as the pendent. I could feel my eyes widen. She gave me a questioning look, but the turned back to her food and her thought. I looked down at my plate, but didn't really see it. What if Penelope hadn't been lying when she said she had been 'showing Percy and Annabeth around'? What if my best friend was keeping a secret?


	16. Disbelief

The soccer game was announced during lunch and anyone could feel the excitement all around the table, but there was a slight under tone of nervousness. Who wouldn't be nervous though, with a free dinner on the line? No one wanted to lose the chance of eating where ever and whatever they wanted.

After lunch I lagged behind in the dining room, so I could talk to Annabeth and Percy. "Ready to lose Jackson?" I asked Percy. I glanced around the room. Empty. "You've got the Athenian duo to beat."

Percy looked between us. "So, I'm going to assume you two are good at soccer?" I looked at Annabeth and I could tell the same thought was running through our head, _Seaweed Brain_.

"A bit" Annie replied with a slight smirk. "Can we go out and practice first though; I haven't played in forever."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Wanna join us Percy?"

"I've never played soccer before." He admitted looking kinda embarrassed.

"Really," I said, disbelievingly. "The great Percy Jackson has _never_ played soccer?"

He blushed. "No I haven't. I understand the basics, I guess, but I'm more of a swimmer. I also play baseball, if that helps redeem me in anyway."

"It doesn't but I'll get Griffin to come out with us and he can help you." I said gesturing for them to follow me. "He and I are captains of the soccer teams, so I guess that means he knows how to play."

"Nay, we don't have cleats or anything so we can play." Annabeth said looking slightly disgruntled, probably wanting to win just as much as me.

"No prob. We have spares." I reassured her. "I'll go grab you a pair of cleats and shin guards after I change. I'll bring them by your rooms, so you two can change and then meet me on the field."

Annabeth and I jogged up to the girls' dorms and went into our separate room. I grabbed a pair of gray shorts with my number, 5, on them and a shirt I had gotten for soccer last year. On the front was our G&O's crest, a shield with a snake, bear, dragon, and wolf on it. The shirt itself was purple with gray outlining. It also had my number on the back along with a c on the sleeve. I grabbed my shin guards, neon blue and purple cleats, and a pair of soccer socks. Then I jogged out to the shed that was attached to the barn in the backyard. It was where we house all our spare sports equipment. I grabbed two pairs of cleats that I guessed were similar sizes to the ones Annie and Percy needed. I also grabbed two pairs of shin guards and socks. Then I grabbed two soccer balls. I first ran Annie's stuff by her room, and then I headed down stairs to the boy's dorms. I knocked on Percy's door and gave him his things, also making sure he knew how to put them on. He got kind of annoyed with me and told me to leave. I tried to hold in my laugh as he closed the door on me. Then, I headed down the hall to Griffin's room. My knuckles hit the wood of the closed door a few times, until I heard a reply from inside.

"What," Griffin scowled as he opened the door.

"Way to great your best friend their birdie." Shoving past him into the room I had been in countless times before. I hadn't changed much, pictures of us, him and his mom, our families together, and us with our friends.

"Sorry Nay," he said as he sat down beside me on the bed. "I have had a lot on my mind lately."

I laughed. "I was joking Grif. It was fine, but I know a way to help relieve your stress." He gave me a "And-That-Would-Be" look. I smiled. "Soccer."

He chuckled. "The solution to all problems." We both cracked up at that. The two of us had played soccer anytime we had wanted to get away from things or relax.

"But seriously, Percy has never played soccer, so I thought you might want to teach him some things before you lose to me." Griffin rolled his eyes.

"Give me two minutes."


	17. Soccer Practice

I stood outside, my back to the concrete patio with its iron fencing, lining most of the sides, the wooden table and mismatched chairs. The bees buzzed around the flower beds in front of me and I could just see the pool's fence through the trees. I played with one of the soccer balls, passing between my feet, bouncing it, and practicing my dives in case I had to play goalie. I had seen Annabeth and Percy waiting for me on the patio, but had sent them to the field saying I would wait for Griffin and the two of us would meet them there. I could wait to be back on the field playing a game of soccer with my friends. My father had taught me how to dribble a soccer ball as soon as I could walk. I still had the size one ball he used to teach me with in my room. I brought it along any time I travel, except for missions of course. I always wanted to be able to relax my nerves and soccer was my therapy.

I heard the door open and close almost silently behind me, a show of the training that had been engrained into us. Then, the sound of cleats clanking across the patio came to my ears. I made sure to show no signs of noticing the noise, pretending to be completely involved in my warm-ups. Then, I heard the feet stop and adjust themselves, and then I heard the cleats press against the concrete of the patio. A whoosh of air passed my ear as I dived out of the way of Griffin as he tried to tackle me. I quickly regained my footing and then kneeled next to Griffin's fallen form.

"Did you really expect that to work?" I asked all the while giggling. Griffin rolled over onto his back.

"It never has before," he said with a smile as we both stood up, I grabbed my goalie gloves and the ball, and began to walk to the field.

"So, what are we teaching the rookies?" I asked Griffin with a smile.

"I don't know," he said smirking. "Isn't your job to design the lessons, Teach?"

"Oh," I challenged. "And what is your job?"

"To be the eye candy of course." He said smirking. I was put off balance by the statement to a point where it took me a minute to register that he had stolen the ball from my hands and was beginning to race towards the field dribbling the ball.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but soon was laughing and chasing after him. We raced all the way to the field, passing by the goal, laughing so much we couldn't tell who had won. The two of us collapsed in the center of the field trying to calm down our giggles. I heard two new laughs mingle in with Griffin and I's

"What happened to you?" Annie asked.

"Nothing we're just being ourselves." Griffin said, still laughing. The four of us burst into another round of laughter.

"Let's…let's get started." I said breathlessly. Griffin jumped up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Warm-ups first." I led Annie, Percy, and Griffin through stretches that would loosen up our muscles, so they wouldn't pull anything. 

"How about we start with passing." Griffin said taking over. He started with the ball and passed to me and I passed to Annabeth. She in turn passed to Percy, who passed to Griffin and he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. We continued this drill for a while until I could tell everyone was getting bored, and Percy had a good handle on it.

"Now let's try shooting. I'll be in goal." I said and head towards the goal where I had dropped my gloves while running past with Grif. I slide the gloves onto my hand and placed myself in the center of the goal. I signaled for Griffin to start, and he started dribbling from the middle of the field straight at me. I took a deep breath and got my hands ready. I was always nervous when I first stepped into the goal during a game, I could feel myself wanting to collapse in tremors. I had no idea why I got this way, even during practice, but without a doubt when I stepped into the goalie position, I was nervous. I was on my toes waiting to see which why he would send the ball. He neared the 18 yard line and I could see him preparing to strike. I tensed and he shot the ball towards my head on the left side, I sprung. Next thing I know the ball is hitting my fists as I punch it over the top of the goal. Griffin pulled up short as he followed his shot and grinned at me.

"Nice block." I grinned.

"Nice shot." He smiled in return.

"That was…" I heard Percy say as he and Annabeth approached Griffin and I from the sideline.

"Awesome, amazing, cool." Annabeth supplied the rest of his sentence as she smiled at me.

"All of the above." Percy responded. We all laughed.

"Are you and Annabeth ready to take a shot?" I asked. Percy looked at Annabeth, a little nervous.

"I guess." I nodded for Griffin to go get the ball. He did, and then he took Annabeth and Percy to the center of the field so they could take some shots. Annabeth went first.

She and I had played soccer together before, but it had been a while. She still had some skills though. She took the ball towards the left side of the field, and I followed, trying to cut off her angles by placing myself more towards her side of the field. She passed the 18, and took a shot towards the opposite side of the goal. The ball was high enough and I grabbed it and ran to the 18, passing her as she followed her shot, and punted the ball back to the center of the field. She jogged up next to me.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Not bad, for someone who hasn't played in a while." She jogged back to the center of the field and I jogged back to the goal. When she reached Griffin and Percy, Percy started his turn doing the drill.

I could tell he had never played soccer before because he didn't seem to know what to do. He started down the center and soon neared the 18. He looked as if he couldn't decide what to do with the ball, but he saw how near he was getting to me and took a shot towards my right. It was pretty easy to block, but for his first time taking a shot it wasn't bad.

"Good job, but make sure to follow your shots. A goalie could always pull a butterfingered catch and drop the ball," I said as I walked to meet the others at the top of the 18. "Let's keep practicing and you two will be ready for tonight's soccer game."

We practice this drill a few more times and did some others, but already I could see my team coming together in my mind. There was no why I was going to lose to Griffin.


	18. Griffin's POV (CH 16 & 17)

I'm sorry I'm just catching up on Griffin's POV. You need to see his side of the story before I have him and Nadia discuss their...issues..

~TLF

* * *

><p>The soccer game was announced during lunch and anyone could feel the excitement all around the table. I played along, talking with the rest of the guys about how we would win, but I kept glancing over at Nadia's necklace. I had designed the necklace after I meet Penelope. Then, I asked a son of Hephaestus to make it for me when we got together. There was no way it could be a look alike. So, why did Nay have it? I ducked out of lunch as soon as I could. I needed space to think. I really wished I had taken a picture of Penelope, and then I could compare the two and see if Nadia had been undercover at Camp. Maybe I should just go ask Nay if who recruited the newbies. If she said herself, then I would know she was Penelope. I went back upstairs and headed towards the kitchen; it was rather quiet. I stopped outside the doorway, trying to gather my courage.<p>

"Ready to lose Jackson?" I heard Nadia ask Percy. I pressed myself against the wall next to the door. Maybe I wouldn't have to ask, she could tell me herself. "You've got the Athenian duo to beat." My eyes widened. Athenian?

"So, I'm going to assume you two are good at soccer?" I almost laughed out loud at the question. Percy really could be a _Seaweed Brain_.

"A bit" Annabeth, I believe, replied. "Can we go out and practice first though; I haven't played in forever." I bit my lip and glanced around, they would be heading for the stairs any moment. then, they would see me.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Wanna join us Percy?" I glanced around looking for an escape route. I guess I could head into the library wait for them to leave then go back to my room.

"I've never played soccer before." I almost cursed when I heard that. Nadia was going to come get me to help her teach Percy. I hope she went to change first.

"Really," Nay said, disbelievingly. "The great Percy Jackson has _never_ played soccer?"

"No I haven't. I understand the basics, I guess, but I'm more of a swimmer. I also play baseball, if that helps redeem me in anyway." Percy sounded sheepish. I needed to move. Now.

"It doesn't but I'll get Griffin to come out with us and he can help you." I ducked behind the oak door of the library just as Nay walked past with Annabeth and Percy tailing her. "He and I are captains of the soccer teams, so I guess that means he knows how to play." _Please_, I wanted to scoff. I know how to play. She hasn't beaten me yet. The threesome walked out of range as I heard Annabeth say they didn't have cleats. That means Nay would have to go get some, giving me more time to get downstairs.

I ran down the steps and collapsed on my bed. Maybe I just needed a nap. I closed my eyes, trying to succumb to sleep, but all I saw was Nadia and Penelope's faces morphing into one another's. I heard a knock on my door and headed to open it. I didn't think nay would be down here so quickly, so I was scowling as I opened the door. "What?"

"Way to great your best friend there, birdie." Nay shoved past me into the room she had been in countless times before. I cringed as her words bit into me.

"Sorry Nay," I said as I sat down beside her on the bed. "I have had a lot on my mind lately." No kidding there. I've been trying to figure out if you are a freaking demigod who I happen to be dating.

She laughed. "I was joking Grif. It was fine, but I know a way to help relieve your stress." I gave me a "And-That-Would-Be" look. She smiled. "Soccer."

I chuckled. "The solution to all problems." We both cracked up at that. The two of us had played soccer anytime we had wanted to get away from things or relax. Maybe it would help me get my mind off of Penelope. I mean maybe Nadia isn't Penelope, she just some random Athenian, who happens to be wearing a custom necklace I gave Penelope. Yeah, I needed to relax.

"But seriously, Percy has never played soccer, so I thought you might want to teach him some things before you lose to me." I rolled his eyes. I wasn't losing to her.

"Give me two minutes." I said and shoved her out of my room so I could change.

I grabbed a pair of green shorts with my number, 7, on them and a shirt I had gotten form a trip Nay and I had go on for a mission last year. I grabbed my shin guards, navy blue and green cleats, and a pair of soccer socks. I dressed quickly. Then I headed up the stairs and towards the patio. I stood inside behind the sliding glass door watching Nay. She played with one of the soccer balls, passing between her feet, bouncing it, and practicing her dives. She moved with the ball like she had been born with it. Her motions were fluid and graceful; she was completely absorbed in her warm ups. I grinned to myself, maybe I could scare her.

Opened and closed the door as silently as I could, a show of the training that had been engrained into us. I grimaced at the sound of my cleats clanking across the patio. Nay made no signs of noticing the noise, but I wasn't fooled. That didn't mean I would still try to scare her. I stopped and adjust my footing. I leaped at Nay and she dived out of the way as I tried to tackle her. Nay quickly regained her footing and came to kneel next to my fallen form.

"Did you really expect that to work?" she asked all the while giggling. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. I rolled over onto my back.

"It never has before," I said with a smile as we stood up. I knew she knew I was there. Nay grabbed her goalie gloves and the ball, and began to walk to the field.

"So, what are we teaching the rookies?" Nay asked me with a smile.

"I don't know," I said smirking. "Isn't your job to design the lessons, Teach?"

"Oh," she challenged. There was a gleam of laughter in her eyes "And what is your job?"

"To be the eye candy of course." I said smirking. Nay looked shocked at the statement, so I took the ball from her hands and began to race towards the field dribbling the ball. It took her a minute to register that I had stolen the ball.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but soon she was laughing and chasing after me. We raced all the way to the field, passing by the goal, laughing so much we couldn't tell who had won. The two of us collapsed in the center of the field trying to calm down our giggles. I heard two new laughs mingle in with Nadia and I's

"What happened to you?" Annie asked.

"Nothing we're just being ourselves." I said, still laughing, and I wasn't lying. Nay and I often did things on impulse. The four of us burst into another round of laughter.

"Let's…let's get started." Nay said breathlessly. I jumped up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Warm-ups first." Nay led Annie, Percy, and I through stretches that would loosen up our muscles, so we wouldn't pull anything.

"How about we start with passing." I said taking over. At least this subject was something I understood backwards and forwards. I started with the ball and passed to Nay and she passed to Annabeth. Annabeth in turn passed to Percy, who passed to me and he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. We continued this drill for a while until everyone was getting bored, and Percy had a good handle on it.

"Now let's try shooting. I'll be in goal." Nay said and head towards the goal. Nay got into position and signaled for me to start, and I started dribbling from the middle of the field straight at her. She was on her toes waiting to see which why I would send the ball. I neared the 18 yard line and I prepared to strike. She seemed to be leaning to her right, so I shot the ball to her left. Nay leapt towards the high shot her fists punch the ball over the top of the goal. I pulled up short as I followed my shot and grinned at her. She was a really good goalie

"Nice block." She smiled at me.

"Nice shot." I smiled in return.

"That was…" I heard Percy say as he and Annabeth approached Nay and I from the sideline.

"Awesome, amazing, cool." Annabeth supplied the rest of his sentence as she smiled at Nay. There was pride in her eyes. I knew it was in my eyes too. Nay had worked hard to be that good a goalie.

"All of the above." Percy responded. We all laughed.

"Are you and Annabeth ready to take a shot?" Nay asked. Percy looked at Annabeth, a little nervous.

"I guess." Nay nodded for me to go get the ball. I complied, and then I took Annabeth and Percy to the center of the field so they could take some shots. Annabeth went first.

She took the ball towards the left side of the field, and Nay followed, trying to cut off her angles by placing herself more towards her side of the field. Annabeth passed the 18, and took a shot towards the opposite side of the goal. The ball was high enough and Nay grabbed it and ran to the 18, passing Annabeth as she followed her shot, and punted the ball back to the center of the field. I jogged to collect the ball.

Annabeth jogged back to the center of the field and Nay jogged back to the goal. When she reached Percy and I, Percy started his turn doing the drill.

I could tell he had never played soccer before because he didn't seem to know what to do. He started down the center and soon neared the 18. He looked as if he couldn't decide what to do with the ball, but he saw how near he was getting to Nadia and took a shot towards her right. It wasn't a bad shot, but Percy had definitely never played soccer before.

We practice this drill a few more times and did some others before finishing up. Nay was watching Annabeth the entire time, no doubt plotting her team's placements. I was so not going to let her win.


	19. Questions and Classes

"Okay, we need to head back to the house, we have the class overviews before the game." I said as I gathered my stuff. Annabeth jogged over dribbling the ball we had been practicing with. "Annie and I will put the stuff up. You guys can head back." I motioned for Griffin and Percy to leave.

"Oh, guys, please take a shower before we're in closed in a classroom together. You reek." Annie said with an innocent smile, as she waved bye. I laughed silently.

I grabbed my gloves and Annie carried the ball back to the storage shed.

"I saw you wear a necklace at lunch," Annie started. "Where did you get it?"

I touched my neck as I smiled. I had to take off the necklace to play soccer and already I could feel the emptiness around my throat, as if the necklace had always meant to be there.

"I got it from Will. He sent it to me today."

"How sweet!" Annie smirked. "I have another question." I nodded. "Why have there been no monster attacks? I thought almost all of us are demigods, our numbers would have to be putting off a strong scent."

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings to get us protection as long as we stay on the property." I replied.

"But you told Grover that there were a lot of monster attacks." She said in confusion.

"There were before I got the protection and now when we leave the property to go on missions."

Annie and I headed down to the library where our classes would take place, most of the time.

Jonah started by telling us we would be learning basic Greek, researching clothing, and creating an identity for ourselves will we were on this mission.

Ian said he would be teaching us surveillance skills, how to lose a tail, and other things he thinks we might need.

Hamilton told us he was going to help us keep in shape and teach us some different activities we might need on this mission.

Sinead, Ned, and Ted said they were going to help us learn to use the different gadgets properly.

It was finally Griffin and I's turn to give an overview of our class. I reached up and rubbed my fingers over my necklace as I stood up. I swear I saw Griffin give it a confused glance before he came to stand beside me in front of the tables.

"Well, Griffin and I have decided to do something different. It seems our other teachers have everything you will need for this mission covered, so we are going to help you put the skills into action. I need to finalize this with Fiske, but I think that tomorrow we will have our teachers go over the skills we will need and then in two days (on Monday) we will have a mini mission. This mission will let Amy and I see how you all work together, what we need to keep teaching, and give us an idea about how we will want the real mission to run." I said. I looked at Fiske and he nodded in confirmation. "That's everything, so in 30 mins we have a soccer game. Girls please meet me in our common room in 20 mins. If I find any listening devices in there, the guys might not be able to have children once I'm done with them."

The girls all laughed, but some of the guys had barely concealed fright. They knew I would come through on my word.

Fiske stood up. "You are all dismissed." Every quickly stood up. We were all excited for the game.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my clip board, heading for the common room. I didn't want to give the guys a chance to bug our meeting. I did a sweep of the room and it came up clean, but I was going to have Natalie check too, she was a lot better than me at finding bugs.

Soon all the girls were dressed and sitting around me on the couches. Once I got an all clear from Natalie started handing out positions. We were playing with 8 player, so I had decided on 2 forwards, 3 mid-fielders, 2 defenders, and a goalie. I would play goalie for half the game and switch off with Nellie half way through. Nellie would play forward with Annie. Sinead, Amy, and Natalie would be mid-field. This left the Holts as our defense. Their favorite position, they loved to slide tackle and take a ball for the team. I had more than once saved us from defeat.

I was guessing the guys would put Hamilton in goal, Griffin and Ian as forwards, Percy, Dan, and Ned as mid-field, and Jonah and Ted as defense. I know you are probably wondering if Ned and Ted will be okay since they were so injured in the fire during the clue hunt, but they are fine. The Starlings had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out how to help get rid of Ned's headaches and improve Ted's eyesight, and they discovered a plant that produces a sap that can be purified to help with the headaches and the bark can be boiled to help improve Ted's eyesight. He still has to wear glasses though. Everyone had been so over joyed to have the boys back to normal. It really lifted a weight off of the Holts' shoulders to know that the victims of their fire would be okay.

But, anyway I could see my team's victory. I was already picking out where I would go to eat.


	20. Soccer Game

"Pass back to Natalie, Annabeth." I shouted from the goal, watching my team take the ball down the field. We needed this goal. The boys were beating us by 1. We had 1 min to make this goal, so we could go it to overtime. Nellie and I had switched spots after the boys got a penalty shot in on her. It was what gave them the advantage, and I knew Nellie was a better forward when under pressure then me. Annie had just gotten past Percy, not that I expected anything less, and was racing towards the goal. Ted was coming forward to try and take the ball while Jonah shifted back to cover the goal and block a pass to Nellie who was in perfect position to score. "Behind you Annabeth, Natalie is open." If she heard me, she sure was ignoring me. Hamilton was preparing to block the shot that it appeared Annie was about to take. "No…" I murmured quietly as the shot was taken, there is no way it can go in. Hamilton dove towards the ball that was heading for the top right corner of the goal…and it just missed his finger. I stood frozen to the spot; then I was off. Shouting in happiness with the rest of my team, we were now tied.

"You haven't won yet," shouted Griffin as I ran past him heading towards the huddle of girls near the right side of the eighteen.

I laughed. "You're right we haven't won _yet_." I yelled back.

I joined the huddle worming my way next to Annie. "I really thought you were going to miss that shot." I told her over the excited squeals of our other teammates.

"Oh, ye of little faith." She smiled at me, "But, truthfully I didn't think I could make it either. I guess Nike is on our side." She whispered the last pat to me and both of us grinned.

"Remind me to pay a tribute to her after we win." I said jokingly, but I was completely serious. If we won I would be thanking anyone how might of helped us. "Now girls, we still need one more goal to win, and we have to make sure to keep possession of the ball after words." I addressed the entire team then gestured for them to get to their positions so we could start our overtime play.

"Your ball birdie," I said cheekily to Griffin smiling innocently as I walked back to my goalie position. I saw him scowl at me. He can be such a sore loser.

"Come on Nellie, don't let them have it." I yelled encouraging Nellie to keep the ball away from the guys. We had scored a goal soon after the start of overtime, now we were just trying to run down the clock. "2 mins people."

Natalie, Nellie, Annie, Amy, and Sinead were passing the ball around in the mid field, just playing with it. I could see Griffin getting angry, and I was about to die laughing at his expression. He was trying to block the passes to Sinead, but she kept darting around him, and he seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his face. It seemed that he was growling. I laughed quietly watching my team dribble around him. Then, he attacked; he trapped the ball and took off. He was dribbling at top speeds his teammates and mine were so surprised it took them a minute to follow after him. The Holt sisters shifted so that Madison was waiting ready to attack Griffin as soon as he gave her an opening, but she was too impatient and Grif easily got around her. Reagan moved in to try and get the ball next, but Griffin also maneuvered around her. He dribbled straight towards me and the goal. I tensed preparing to block his shot. He seemed to be aiming high and towards my right. He kicked the ball; I jumped knowing I couldn't catch the ball, just wanting to keep it away from the goal. My fists connected with the ball knocking it out of bounds, over the top of the goal. I landed, on my hands and knees, and scrambled over to glance at my stopwatch. Time was up.

"Looks like my team wins Grif." I said standing up and turning around to face a scowling Griffin standing near the PK(penalty kick) line. "I was thinking Italian for diner." He took a deep breath and gave me a forced smile.

"Good game," Griffin said. He walked towards me. "Don't think I won't get you back for this."

"Get me back for what?" I asked shaking my head. "I believe it was you who wanted to make this bet. I just went along with it."

"You weren't suppose to win," he growled. I laughed, playing the part of someone who thought he was joking around, but inside I was thinking I knew that this would happen, and he needed to stop with this kind of attitude.

"Well I guess you didn't think that plan all the way thru. Now stop being a crybaby and suck it up. You lost, I won. Don't set a bad example for your team." I hissed quietly. He hated to be beaten by me in anything sports related. We had grown up close, almost siblings, because his mother became my mom's 'adoptive' sister. He and I always thought we had two mothers, and he gained a dad that he never had. We loved each other, but I was always a better student than him. He never minded being out done academically, but physical activities were suppose to be his thing, not mine. He hated when I bet him at 'his thing', so I tried not to outdo him. He always ended up acting like a big baby. "You need to at least pretend to be a good sport, got it." He nodded "Good."

He headed towards the house, and I sighed. I walked over to my team, who were all joking and messing around with Griffin's team. Annie had Percy's arm draped over her shoulder, they were both laughing. Ian had his arm around Amy and seemed to be making dinner plans with her; she was nodding and looked really happy. Hamilton and Sinead seemed to be making arrangements for dinner, while Hamilton put his arm around Sinead's waist to pull her closer trying to be sneaky with his actions, not that she minded. Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, Ted, and Ned were all arguing about where they were going to eat. Nellie and Jonah stood to the side supervising, probably waiting till a decision was made so they would know where they were going to keep an eye on the younger kids and Ned and Ted.

I idled up next to Annie, "So, where are you two heading for dinner?"

Annie glanced at Percy and he shrugged in response. "We don't know. What's good?"

"I'm hoping Griffin will let me chose Carrabbas." Annie glanced around the field.

"Where is Griffin anyways?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Pouting. He hates to lose." Annie and Percy both laughed.

"Ok guys," I called out over all the noise. "You can make dinner plans later. Fiske told me before we came out to play that tonight the guys can treat all the girls to dinner because they lost. There is an equal number of guys and girls, so each guy has to treat a girl to dinner. Before we go though I believe that we have a capture the flag game to play, but first lets go get a snack." A cheer went up along with laughter. Then, the lot of us headed back up to the house to eat something.

"Is it still guys versus girls Capt." asked Amy jokingly as we entered the house.

I laughed, "Of course. Why break up the perfect team?" She smiled then headed over to sit next to Ian and Dan who were both talking to Annie and Percy. I saw Fiske standing next to the counter, he had a disappointed expression on his face as he gazed at the door to the main hall way. It quickly disappeared as Dan came over, gesturing wildly and talking animatedly about the game. Fiske smiled and nodded, but he looked kinda out of it, like he was only half there. I walked over and asked Dan if I could speak to Fiske alone.

"Did he talk to you?" I asked Fiske quietly as we made our way to his office.

"Not really," Fiske said with a dry laugh. "More like he growled out something about losing and not being a little kid that can be bossed around, grabbed some food, and headed to his room to pout. I'm guessing you gave him a lecture about being a sore loser."

"Maybe," I said sitting down in the seat across from Fiske who was sitting in his chair behind his desk. "I won't have him setting a bad example for the newbies, younger kids, or his peers on our team. I want, no I need him to get over his need to be number 1 in sports. There will be times he loses and he can't go off pouting when the team and I need him to present, pleasant, and participating in all the activities of this team… or I will be forced to ask him to…to leave the team." I finished my little rant not being able to meet Fiske's eyes, for I had tears in my own from thinking about having to cut Griffin from the team.

"He's my best friend, Fiske. I couldn't do that to him or... me. It would kill me to hurt him by taking away something that brings him happiness. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Fiske had sat there the entire time just listening to me rant, giving me an encouraging look when it seemed I was about to break, but now I knew it was my turn to listen. "You know what you have to do then," he said simply. I shook my head giving him a look of confusion. "You need to tell him what you just told me. You need to help him see the error of his ways and how it is hurting you. He cares for you Nadia, if he knew how much his actions hurt you, he would try his hardest to change his ways."

I stood u and walked around the desk to give him a hug. "Thanks Fiske" I whispered as he hugged me back. I left the office after and headed down the stairs to the guys dorms where I knew Griffin would be hiding. I needed to confront him.


	21. Apologizes

I stood in front of Griffin's door, poised to knock, but I couldn't bring myself to hit the door with my fist and ask for entrance. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Griffin is my best friend; he won't hate me for telling him he is being immature about losing. Actual…this might not end well. I kept going over different ways to start off… _Hey_ _birdie_…No I'd only use that if I don't mind having a death glare sent my way…_Griffin, I need to talk to you_…that's direct, but it might make him give me the cold shoulder…I'll just try and be casual…_Hey Grif_…yeah, that should work. The entire time I was thinking I stood at the door, fist raised, but I had the nagging suspicion that something was going to happen. It might be bad or good, but something was going to happen and I don't know if I want that something to change my friendship with Griffin. I could just wait until he gets over himself and comes back upstairs with the rest of us, but because I had hurt his feelings so bad, I don't know if our friendship would be the same. Or I could just-

Griffin stood in the door way having just throw open the door. Nis hand was still on the knob. The scowl that marred his face was thrown off by the barely concealed surprise in his eyes that he had from seeing me. We both stood frozen, waiting for the other to speak, but neither of us dared to. I tried opening and closing my mouth, probably looking like some fish, but he words wouldn't come to me. Finally I just steeled my nerves and spoke.

"_I'm sorry." _"I'm sorry."

At the same time he did…

"What are you sorry for?" he asked me the scowl dropping off his face to be replaced with confusion. "I'm the one who was a sore loser. I need to learn how to control my anger better. Then, I got angry at you for telling me to get a hold of myself when that's exactly what I needed to hear."

I gave him a half-hearted grin, "I shouldn't have scolded you in public. I should have taken you aside so I didn't embarrass you."

"You didn't embarrass me," he started. "Actually," he gave me a grin, "You did, but to be honest I needed it."

I laughed, "Thanks," he gave me a questioning. "For making me feel better."

He shook his head, "You're my best friend Nay, and I'm not going to let you wallow in shame, guilt, or self-pity. I'll always be there to pick you up when you're down." I looked at him trying not to cry, and I thought I was doing pretty well, but this was Griffin I was trying to hide my emotions from, it was almost impossible. He wrapped his arms around me as I clutched his shirt in my fist, silently crying into his chest. "Why are you crying? I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I'm not the reason you're crying right?" He sounded so panicked.

"I can't lose you," I said looking up at him, he tightened his grip on me. "You're my best friend. If you keep being such a sore loser and it continues when we're on missions, it could-"

"Become my signature," he said realization coating his voice. "Anytime someone suspects us they can challenge us, beat us, and I would give us away by being a sore loser." He closed his eyes in shock, his grip on me slacked off slightly as he leaned against the door frame and my grip tightened on his shirt. "That's why you were so worried. You don't want me to give us away on missions."

I sniffed and laid my head against his chest. "It would but us all in danger. I can't let our team be put in anymore danger than normal."

He chuckled and looked down at me. "I'll try my hardest, OK? But, you'll need to help me, so feel free to yell at me anytime I lose my cool."

I smiled up at him, "OK. Now let's go grab something to eat before capture the flag."

He nodded in agreement and we began to walk towards the stairs, his arm around my shoulders, "When am I taking you to dinner?"

"Well, if you had stuck around after your tantrum," He rolled his eyes at me, "You would know that Fiske is letting us go out tonight."

"So, where are we going?"

"Carrabbas, with Annabeth and Percy."

"The newbies?"

I rolled my eyes at him; we were paused at the bottom of the steps. "Yes, the 'newbies.' They don't know their way around, so I asked them to join us."

He shook his head, "Why are _we_ in charge of the newbies."

I gave him an exasperated look, "I'm a team captain and you're my best friend, that's why."

He sighed, "Fine." He shot me a grin, "Now let's go eat." He grabbed my hand and took off up the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. I laughed, slightly tripping over my feet in my haste to follow him. we entered the kitchen laughing, a lot of the team looked up at us from their various places around the kitchen, but it probably didn't really surprise them at our behavior. We often acted like this, it was perfectly normal. Annabeth and Percy were sitting at the counter, giving us curious glances, but Griffin and I walked past them into the kitchen to grab a snack. We quickly worked together, making two sandwiches. I sat down with my sandwich next to Annabeth and Griffin sat next to me.

"So, have you two enjoyed your time here so far?" I asked eating my sandwich. Griffin looked completely involved with his sandwich and was pretending that my conversation with the newbies wasn't happening.

"I'm loving it here. You all are so nice, the school looks amazing, and there seems to be a lot to do here." Annie said.

"And you Percy?"

"I am enjoying myself here too. The upside to this place would definitely have to be the pool though."

I laughed along with Annie, "Well, I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves, but before we can go to dinner we do have a little game of capture the flag. I hope you both are up to it."

They looked at each other, then Annie looked at me and said, "I highly doubt your game of capture the flag will ever compare to the one we're use to."

I laughed, "Will see."


	22. Griffin's POV (CH 20 & 21)

"You haven't won yet," shouted I as Nay ran past me heading towards the huddle of girls near the right side of the eighteen.

She laughed. "You're right we haven't won _yet_," she yelled back. I scowled. Her team had just scored a goal to tie the game and put us into overtime. I was not happy

I stalked over to the goal and grabbed the ball from Hamilton.

"Chill out birdy," Hammer said and he gripped my shoulder, holding me in place. "You need to calm down. It's just a game."

I turned on him, eyes flashing in anger. "I will _not_ lose to a bunch of girls." I had never lost before. I didn't plan on starting now. I wrenched my arm from Hamilton's grasp and head back to the center of the field.

"Now girls, we still need one more goal to win, and we have to make sure to keep possession of the ball after words." I heard Nay address her entire team then gesture for them to get to their positions so we could start our overtime play.

"Your ball birdie," She said cheekily to me with an innocent smile as she walked back to the goalie position. I scowled at her.

I could hear Nadia shouting encouragements to her team in the background as the clock wound down. Natalie, Nellie, Annie, Amy, and Sinead were passing the ball around in the mid field, just playing with it. I could feel myself getting angry. They didn't even seem to be trying! I was trying to block the passes to Sinead, but she kept darting around me. I knew there was a scowl etched into my face. I wanted to growl, and to be honest I might have growled out loud. I was waiting, waiting for a mistake, a pause, anything to give me the advantage. And I saw it. I trapped the ball and took off. I was dribbling as fast as I could, trying to gain much needed distance between me and Nay's team mates. The Holt sisters, who were the defensive line, shifted so that Madison was waiting, ready to attack. She was too impatient and I easily got around her. Reagan moved in to try and get the ball next, but I was able to maneuver around her, also. I dribbled straight towards Nay and the goal. Nay tensed preparing to block my shot. I aimed for one of her weak spots, a high shot. She always had the most trouble with balls in the air. It was my only chance to tie the game back up for another round of overtime. Then, I might not lose. I aim high and towards Nay's right. I kicked the ball. She jumped. And her fists connected with the ball knocking it out of bounds, over the top of the goal. She landed, on her hands and knees, and scrambled over to side of the goal.

"Looks like my team wins Grif," she said standing up and turning around to face me. She was holding the stop watch in her hand. Time was up. I had lost. "I was thinking Italian for diner." I took a deep breath and gave her a forced smile. I could feel my anger building up looking for someone to unleash itself on.

"Good game," I said. I walked towards her. "Don't think I won't get you back for this." She was making fun of me in front of our team. She had made me look bad in front of the newbies.

"Get me back for what?" She asked shaking her head. "I believe it was you who wanted to make this bet. I just went along with it."

"You weren't suppose to win," I growled. She laughed. She laughed!

"Well I guess you didn't think that plan all the way thru. Now stop being a crybaby and suck it up. You lost, I won. Don't set a bad example for your team," she hissed quietly. I could see her anger in her eyes. I don't know what she was angry about. She beat me at everything except sports. This was where I excelled. School was always difficult for me because I had ADHD and Dyslexia, but she could ace a test without even trying. I was the one good at sports, not her. "You need to at least pretend to be a good sport, got it." I nodded, but I wasn't listening. "Good."

I headed towards the house. I needed to be alone.

"How was the game, Griffin?" Fiske asked as I stepped into the house thru the kitchen doors. I slammed the door and stalked past him.

"I lost," I growled as I headed to the fridge. "And nay thinks she can tell me what to do like I'm some little kid. Well, I'm not!" I grabbed an apple and headed to my room.

"She is not the boss of me." I muttered to myself as I sat down, hard, on my bed. "I can do whatever I want. She can't control me. She is just some girl who-"

I stopped amid my rant. I looked up across my room to my bulletin board. There was a picture of me with Nay on my back, the two of us soaking wet and grinning wildly. I looked back down at my hands. I passed the apple I had gotten back and forth between my hands. That picture had been taken after the clue hunt. Nadia and I had just gotten home from the Gauntlet where we watched the clue hunters go from killing each other to helping each other. Our parents had been so happy to see us, and we were both just happy to be alive. Our parents had thrown a small party just for her family and mine. I had been talking to her younger brother when she surprised me my jumping on my back. I had laughed and didn't let her down until I had run the through the sprinkler. I also let all her siblings shot her with their water guns. She took it all good naturedly. Her mom had surprised the two of us by taking a picture before we went inside to put on dry clothes. That had been a good day.

"She's some girl who has been your best friend since the third grade, helped you stay alive, has been with you in the thick of things, and might also double as your demigod girlfriend. And I yelled at her for nothing." I sunk into the pillows on my bed. "I am an idiot." I couldn't believe it. I was an idiot. She was my best friend and I yelled at her for winning a soccer game. I should have been congratulating her. How could I be so stupid and immature? I hopped up off my bed. I put the apple on my desk, I would eat it later. Right now I had a friend to apologize to. I throw open the door, still angry at myself, and scowling. I saw Nay standing there. We both stood frozen, waiting for the other to speak, but neither of us dared to. Nay kept opening and closing her mouth, nut no words came from her lips. Finally I just steeled my nerves and spoke.

"_I'm sorry." _"I'm sorry."

At the same time she did…

"What are you sorry for?" I asked me the scowl dropping off my face to be replaced with confusion. Why should she be sorry? I was the dummy who didn't realize how immature I acted, and then yelled at her for correcting me. "I'm the one who was a sore loser. I need to learn how to control my anger better. Then, I got even angrier at you for telling me to get a hold of myself when that's exactly what I needed to hear."

She gave me a half-hearted grin, "I shouldn't have scolded you in public. I should have taken you aside so I didn't embarrass you."

"You didn't embarrass me," I started, trying to reassure her, but I stopped she wouldn't want to be lied to. "Actually," I grinned at her, "You did, but to be honest I needed it." And I had it forced me to walk away and gave me time to think about my actions.

She laughed, "Thanks," I gave her a questioning glance. I hadn't done anything. "For making me feel better."

I shook my head, "You're my best friend Nay, and I'm not going to let you wallow in shame, guilt, or self-pity. I'll always be there to pick you up when you're down." She looked at me and I could see that she was going to cry. I had always been able to read her well. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. Why was she crying? She clutched my shirt in her fist, silently crying into my chest. "Why are you crying? I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I'm not the reason you're crying right?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"I can't lose you," she said looking up at me. I tightened my grip on her. "You're my best friend. If you keep being such a sore loser and it continues when we're on missions, it could-" Realization coursed thru me. I really was an idiot.

"Become my signature," I said. "Anytime someone suspects us they can challenge us, beat us, and I would give us away by being a sore loser." I closed my eyes in shock, my grip on Nadia slacked off slightly as I leaned against the door frame, needing the support, and her grip tightened on my shirt. I could have been putting her in danger. "That's why you were so worried. You don't want me to give us away on missions."

She sniffed and laid her head against my chest. "It would but us all in danger. I can't let our team be put in anymore danger than normal." Gods know how many times I have put her in more danger than needed. I was so stupid.

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and looked down at her. "I'll try my hardest, OK? But, you'll need to help me, so feel free to yell at me anytime I lose my cool." And I would try my hardest. Now that I knew, I would not put that her at risk because of me again.

She smiled up at me, "OK. Now let's go grab something to eat before capture the flag."

I nodded in agreement, I hadn't gotten to eat my apple. We began to walk towards the stairs, my arm around her shoulders. A thought crossed my mind, "When am I taking you to dinner?"

"Well, if you had stuck around after your tantrum," I rolled my eyes at her, "You would know that Fiske is letting us go out tonight."

"So, where are we going?" Did I even really need to ask? It was a pretty easy guess.

"Carrabbas," Of course, "with Annabeth and Percy." I felt a pain in my heart. Why did they have to come?

"The newbies?"

She rolled her eyes at me; we were paused at the bottom of the steps. "Yes, the 'newbies.' They don't know their way around, so I asked them to join us." Still, why us?

I shook his head, "Why are _we_ in charge of the newbies."

She gave me an exasperated look, "I'm a team captain and you're my best friend, that's why."

I sighed, she could rope me into anything with that excuse. "Fine." I shot her a grin, "Now let's go eat." I grabbed her hand and took off up the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. She laughed, lagging behind me slightly as we raced towards the kitchen. We entered the kitchen laughing, a lot of the team looked up at us from their various places around the kitchen, but it probably didn't really surprise them at our behavior. We often acted like this, it was perfectly normal. Nay and I walked past Annabeth and Percy's curios glances into the kitchen to grab a snack. We quickly worked together, making two sandwiches. I sat down with my sandwich next to Nay who sat next to Annabeth.

"So, have you two enjoyed your time here so far?" She asked eating her sandwich. I tried to look completely involved with my sandwich and I was pretending that her conversation with the newbies wasn't happening. I would have to talk with them all night; I wasn't going to start right now. I needed to keep the possibilities of conversation open and not overused. Luckily, I wasn't too worried about Annabeth and Percy figuring out I was Will when we talked. They really didn't know Will. They knew some basic facts and what my weapon was, but that was about it. I could easily keep my cover.

"I'm loving it here. You all are so nice, the school looks amazing, and there seems to be a lot to do here." Annabeth said.

"And you Percy?"

"I am enjoying myself here too. The upside to this place would definitely have to be the pool though."

The two girls laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves, but before we can go to dinner we do have a little game of capture the flag. I hope you both are up to it."

"I highly doubt your game of capture the flag will ever compare to the one we're use to," Annabeth said lightly. And if I was her I would have probably had the same thought, but I knew better now. Our games were intense just like Camp Half-Blood's, but ours were a little different.

Nay laughed, "Will see."


	23. Annabeth's POV (CH 20 & 21)

Happy Belated B-Day to ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead. Sorry the chapter is sorta weak... but on another note leave a review telling me what you want to see me write about for the chapter I'm giving you all for CHRISTmas.

~TLF

* * *

><p>"Come on Nellie, don't let them have it." Nadia yelled encouraging Nellie to keep the ball away from the guys. We had scored a goal soon after the start of overtime, now we were just trying to run down the clock. "2 mins people."<p>

Natalie, Nellie, Amy, Sinead, and I were passing the ball around in the mid field, just playing with it. Percy was making a face that resembled one I would often see when helping him with his homework, and I was about to die laughing at his expression. His eyebrows were scrunched together, he had a slight frown on his face, and his nose was slightly crinkled. I could almost hear the gears in his head turning as he tried to figure out the pattern of my team's passing. He was trying to block the passes to Natalie, but the slight girl kept dancing around him to pass the ball. He kept getting more and more flustered as the clock wound down. I shook my head at his attempts to win the ball; he was such a Seaweed Brain. Then, Griffin, who had be guarding Sinead, attacked, taking the pass Natalie sent her; he trapped the ball and took off. He was dribbling at top speeds his teammates, I, and the rest of my team were so surprised it took us a minute to follow after him. The Holt sisters shifted so that Madison was waiting ready to attack Griffin as soon as he gave her an opening, but she was too impatient and Griffin easily got around her. Reagan moved in to try and get the ball next, but Griffin also maneuvered around her. He dribbled straight towards Nadia and the goal. I saw her tense, preparing to block his shot. He seemed to be aiming high and towards her right. He kicked the ball; she jumped. And, her fists connected with the ball knocking it out of bounds, over the top of the goal. She landed, on her hands and knees, and scrambled over to glance at the stopwatch I knew she kept beside the goal. From the smile on her face and the gleam of victory in her eyes, I knew time was up. We had won.

"Looks like my team wins Grif." Nadia loudly said standing up and turning around to face a scowling Griffin standing near the what I had learned to be called a PK (penalty kick) line. "I was thinking Italian for diner." She gave him a smile. He took a deep breath and I could see his shoulders were tense as he stalked over towards her. I shook my head, Griffin was apparently a sore loser. I headed over towards Percy and the rest of the team.

"You," Percy said, "Are an amazing soccer player." I blushed slightly, looking up at him with a smile.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Seaweed Brian," I said as he slung his arm around my shoulder, letting me lean up against him. "But, I still won, so I believe you owe me dinner."

"Ok then Wise Girl. Where would you like to go?" he asked. I shrugged, giving him an "I-Don't-Really-Care" look. It's not like either of us knew what was good around here anyway. "Well I guess we will just have to ask Nadia. No, is there any way you can teach me how in Hades you made that goal." I laughed. He gave me a grin.

"I have no doubt in my mind that I can _never_ make that shat again." We both laughed at that. I glanced over my shoulder and saw my sister walking towards us looking a little worn, and I couldn't see Griffin anywhere on the field. My best guess was that the best friends had a fight. I glanced around the circle just observing the way the team interacted with each other as Nadia came closer to the powwow. Ian had his arm around Amy and seemed to be making dinner plans with her; she was nodding and looked really happy. I was going to guess they were dating. Hamilton and Sinead seemed to be making arrangements for dinner, while Hamilton put his arm around Sinead's waist to pull her closer trying to be sneaky with his actions, not that she seemed to mind. Another couple? Looks like it. Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, Ted, and Ned were all arguing about where they were going to eat. Nellie and Jonah stood to the side supervising, probably waiting till a decision was made so they would know where they were going to keep an eye on the younger kids and Ned and Ted. Nellie and Jonah seemed to be friends, and I guessed they had bonded over music. They probably had taken on the role as supervisor to the younger kids. Ned and Ted seemed to be very close to each other, well, they were siblings, and I guessed they had bonded with Dan by helping him prank Amy. Dan probably helped them prank Sinead in return. Those three seemed pretty crafty, sneaky, and inventive.

Nadia idled up next to me, "So, where are you two heading for dinner?"

I glanced at Percy and he shrugged in response. "We don't know. What's good?"

"I'm hoping Griffin will let me chose Carrabbas." I glanced around the field again looking for Griffin.

"Where is Griffin anyways?" I asked.

She rolled my eyes, "Pouting. He hates to lose." Percy and I both laughed. I love being right.

"Ok guys," Nadia called out over all the noise. "You can make dinner plans later. Fiske told me before we came out to play that tonight the guys can treat all the girls to dinner because they lost. There is an equal number of guys and girls, so each guy has to treat a girl to dinner. Before we go though I believe that we have a capture the flag game to play, but first let's go get a snack." A cheer went up along with laughter. Then, the lot of us headed back up to the house to eat something.

"Is it still guys versus girls Capt." I heard Amy jokingly asked Nadia as we entered the house. Percy and I went to sit at the counter before I heard her answer. I turned around to see Dan and Ian.

Dan gave me a grin, mischief written all over his face. A child of Hermes no doubt. "Where are you two going tonight?" Dan asked with a cheeky grin. "Somewhere romantic?" he made some kissing sounds. Percy and I laughed; Ian looked mildly embarrassed with a hint of amusement hidden behind his eye roll.

"No," Percy said shaking his head. "We're going to Carrabbas with Griffin and Nadia." Percy frowned for a bit. "At least I don't think it is romantic." Amy, smiling, came over to sit next to Ian and Dan.

"Dan weren't you going to tell Fiske about the soccer game?" she asked, sitting down next to Ian, and he quickly clasped her hand in his own. I saw her smile at their interlocked hands.

Dan's eyes widened, "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed leaping out of his seat and racing over to Fiske, standing next to the counter, gesturing wildly and talking animatedly about the game. Fiske, who had a disappointed expression on his face before Dan as he gazed at the door to the main hall way, smiled and nodded, but he looked kind of out of it, like he was only half there. Nadia walked over and seemed to ask Dan a question. Dan nodded and head back over towards Ian, Amy, Percy, and me.

"Nay needs to talk to him first." He sighed plopping down in the chair next to Amy.

Amy gave him a smile. "She probably needs to go over some things for the mission. Fiske will want to her all about the game when he is done."

"I don't think they are discussing the mission, love," Amy's cheeks turned slightly pink as Ian talked. "You are a team leader too; I think you would be included in the discussion."

"Then what do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

Dan gave a humorless chuckle, "Probably Griffin. Nay hates it when he acts like a sore loser, and he did today. Sometimes she will even throw the game to make sure Griffin wins to keep him from pouting."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, "Is it really that bad if Griffin is a sore loser?" I had been wondering the same thing. Yes, it is immature to get upset over a silly game, but was it really worth freaking out like my sister seemed to be.

Amy shook her head. "It's not being the sore loser that is bad; it is the habit Griffin has gotten in of being upset when he loses. Nadia thinks it could become his signature."

At Percy and I's confused glances Ian continued with the explanation. "A signature is something that you can use to identify yourself, in this instance we are basically saying that during a mission if someone believes that we are undercover they can trick us into revealing ourselves by tricking Griffin into losing. That would cause him to be a sore loser, and we could get discovered."

"Nay is just trying to keep us safe." Amy concluded. Percy and I continued talking and getting to know Ian, Amy, and Dan, though Dan did ditch us for Fiske as soon as Fiske came back. It was really nice to find another girl who also seemed to share my love of books and knowledge. Ian and Percy didn't seem to click as easily though.

After a little while I heard laughter growing louder. I looked up to see Griffin, looking much happier than after the game, and Nadia enter the kitchen laughing, most of the team looked up at them from their various places around the kitchen, but it didn't really seem to surprise them at my sister and her friends behavior. The looks that Amy and Ian were giving them made it seem that the loud laughter was perfectly normal. Griffin and Nadia walked into the kitchen, past Percy and I, and our curious glances, to grab a snack. They quickly worked together, making two sandwiches. Nadia sat down with her sandwich, Griffin right beside her, next to me.

"So, have you two enjoyed your time here so far?" She asked eating her sandwich. Griffin looked completely involved with his sandwich and seemed to be ignoring the conversation my sister, Percy, and I were having.

"I'm loving it here. You all are so nice, the school looks amazing, and there seems to be a lot to do here." I said. I was being completely honest too; this school looked like a great place to finish out high school.

"And you Percy?"

"I am enjoying myself here too. The upside to this place would definitely have to be the pool though."

I laughed along with Nadia, "Well, I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves, but before we can go to dinner we do have a little game of capture the flag. I hope you both are up to it." My sister said with a smirk.

Percy and I looked at each other, then I looked at Nay and said, "I highly doubt your game of capture the flag will ever compare to the one we're use to."

She laughed, "Will see." Well, now I was a little nervous. Nay has seen the capture the flag games at camp, so why would she think I wouldn't be up to this game. It's not like they have monsters roaming around there woods…at least I don't think they do…


	24. Griffin Uncovered (Annabeth's POV)

The Cahill's version of capture the flag was more about stealth than anything else. They didn't have enough people to try to overpower the other team, so they tried to outwit them. Nadia had made Nellie the guard for the flag. Madison and Reagan both stayed near the flag to help, but were not actual guards. The flag was hidden on top of a tree on our side of the woods. There was a gravel path running through the woods that separated the Cahill property from the rest of the school. The school was on the other side of the woods with the house facing it. The driveway wound off of the school's driveway to go around the forest, approach the house's side. Nadia had warned Percy and I as we headed into the woods to keep our weapons close because the woods weren't completely protected. There were areas that monsters could be. I twisted the ring on my right hand. Chiron had made my knife able to change into a ring, so I could keep it close and a ring was a lot less suspicious looking than a knife. If I slide the ring off my finger it changed back into my knife, then all I to do to change it back was press an indention on the hilt of the knife. Nadia had me trying to get to the flag by moving along the tree line near the house to try and get to the backside of the boys defense. Then I could sneak up and grab the flag and run like hades was on my tail across the path and back to our side. She was going to attempt the same thing on the opposite side of the forest. Natalie and Amy were both near the path guarding our side, but also looking for an opportunity to make a run for the flag themselves.

I had past the path a while ago and was nearing the driveway where I could turn around and try and find the flag when I heard growling. I took of my ring, so I could have my knife in hand. I pressed my back against a tree across from the sound waiting for the hellhound to spring, but then I heard the twang of a bow string. I slipped past a group of trees, but kept concealed, to see an archer firing at a hellhound. The archer had wounded the hellhound pretty well, but the creature kept coming towards the archer and he couldn't get the final shot off. I snuck around the creature so I was at its back. I found some rocks and began to pelt the creature distracting it so the archer could get the final shot. Before the hellhound was even fully turned around to look at me, it disenigrated, giving me a clear view of the archer. It was Griffin. I pressed myself further into the foliage. Griffin took some looks around, but couldn't seem to find anything that looked out of place. He touched his bow and it collapsed into a necklace with a dog tag on it that I couldn't remember seeing him wear. He took one last look at the small clearing the jogged towards the center of the guy's side of the woods. I slide down the tree to sit on the ground. Griffin was a demigod. Did Nadia know? Why hadn't I seen him before at Camp Half-Blood? I thought about the dog tag, it seemed so familiar. My eyes widened. Will wore a dog tag that looked similar to Griffin's. Could Will be Griffin? I placed my head in my hands. I needed to talk to Percy. He was great to voice idea to.

I stood up, and began to walk in the same direction as Griffin. Then, a horn sounded. I ran towards the tree line to see Amy, holding the flag, walking with the rest of the team towards the house. I jogged towards them.

"Great job Amy," I told the green eyed girl.

"Thanks Annabeth." She smiled at me. I smiled in return then headed towards Percy.

"I need to talk with you." I whispered in his ear as I gave him a hug, then a quick kiss.

"I'm all ear," he whispered in reply. Concern clouded his eyes.

"In private." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house. We headed downstairs to his room. He opened the door then sat on his bed pulling me down to sit with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I saw a hellhound in the woods a little bit ago." His eyes filled with worry.

"Did you get hurt?" he sounded alarmed as he gave me a once over looking for injuries.

"No." I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned against him. "I saw Griffin fighting the hellhound." Percy's eyes widened. "But, the strangest thing was that the bow he was using shrunk into a dog tag just like Will Solace's."

"Wait," Percy sounded confused. "Are you saying Griffin is Will. Or is Will could be Griffin. Or they could both be cover for some other person entirely!" I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," I shook my head. "I don't think it's that complicated."

"So, Griffin is Will."

"I think so." I frowned. "Why wouldn't he tell us? Why wouldn't he tell Nadia?"

"He might tell us. We have only been here a day. He might not think he can trust us." Percy gave me a thoughtful look. "He probably didn't tell Nadia because he didn't know she was a demigod."

I smiled at Percy. "Good point." I gave him a kiss, then stood up from his bed. "I'm going to clean up for dinner. I'll see you in a bit."

I walked out of his room and up the stairs to my room. I looked in the closet where I had put all my clothes, frowning. I didn't know what to wear to Carrabbas. I sighed grabbing a pair of jean shorts, sandals, and a gray blouse to go over a white tank top. I headed to the bathroom I shared with Nadia. I knocked and she opened the door. Her hair, still slightly damp, was braided with a few strands falling around her face. She was wearing jean shorts, gray TOMS with painted blue, green, and black stripes, and a solid blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, the shirt only buttoned half way to reveal the lacy white tank top she was wearing underneath. She had no makeup on except a little lip gloss.

"The bathroom is yours Annie." She made a grand sweeping gesture as she opened the door all the way to allow me in. then she left out the other door to her room. I rolled my eyes, heading to turn the shower on.

I walked down the stair and into the living room to find the team chilling on the couch. I was the last to arrive. I plopped down next to Percy who had cleaned up nicely with a green button up shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He placed his arm around my shoulders. Nadia smiled at me from her perch on the arm of the couch next to Griffin on the other side of the room. Nadia hopped up and clapped her hands together to get everyones attention.

"So, Fiske's rules are that we go in at least groups of 4 to each car, we all have to be back by 11 pm, and we use the buddy system at all times. Other than that, we have free reign." Nadia smiled. "See everyone later." She grabbed Griffin's hand from the couch, pulling him up and out the door, leaving Percy and I to follow her to the car.


	25. Griffin Uncovered & A Night on the Town

I grabbed some clean clothes to put on after I showered off. The girls had just won the capture the flag game. Of course. I had been worried that Griffin might slip into his sore loser mood, but when I found him after congratulating Amy, our flag stealer. He had seemed out of it, like he was thinking hard about something. But he didn't act like a sore loser when he realized his team had lost. He even congratulated Amy! I had been really happy when I saw that. I told Griffin to meet in the living room after I cleaned up. I also encouraged him to clean up himself, he stunk.

Annabeth and Percy had disappeared before I could talk to them about dinner, but I didn't try to find them I needed to grab a quick shower before Annie got to the bathroom I shared with her. I showered quickly. Then, I had to dry my hair. It doesn't dry well, so I braided it back once I had dried it as much as possible. I throw my clothes on, jean shorts, gray TOMS with painted blue, green, and black stripes, and a solid blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows and only buttoned half way to reveal the lacy white tank top I was wearing underneath. I didn't put any make-up on except for a little lip gloss. I heard a knock on the door to Annie's room and quickly opened the door. She stood there with a bundle of clothes in her hand. Her hair was in a ponytail that was falling down. Her clothes were wrinkled and sweaty. She looked like a mess, but her eyes told you 'you're going down if you try to mess with me.' Even when she was tired my sister was a force to be reckoned with.

"The bathroom is yours Annie." I made a grand sweeping gesture as I opened the door all the way to allow her in. Then I left out the other door to my room. I bet she had rolled her eyes at my antics, and I heard her turn the shower on as I closed my bathroom door. I smiled and headed to my dresser. I looked at my reflection on the mirror placed above the dresser. I had a few strands of hair falling out grabbed my braid. They curled and occasionally floated into my face, but mostly stayed to the side of my face. I bit my lip and stared at my reflection wondering what was missing. My eyes widened. My necklace! I quickly went and scooped it off my nightstand. I glanced at my reflection again. The sun with the olive tree in front rested comfortably below my collarbone. I was ready to leave now once I grabbed my phone and wallet.

I headed out my door to find Fiske and get the rules for the evening. He said that we had to go in at least groups of 4 to each car, we all have to be back by 11 pm, and we use the buddy system at all times.

I went to the living room, where almost all of the team had gathered, and sat on the arm of the coach next to Griffin. He smiled at me. He looked cute in his jeans and orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"You should have told me you were wearing that." He gestured to my blue button up. "We could have matched." I rolled my eyes. His grin widened. "You look very pretty Nadia." I fought off the color threatening to overtake my cheeks.

"You don't look too bad yourself. But don't think complements will convince me to let you drive." He pouted. "We are taking my jeep, and I'm driving." He looked like he was going to protest. "If you behave I'll let you drive home." He looked like he was contemplating the offer, but I knew he would agree. He loved driving the jeep. Percy had just sat down on the coach across the room soon to be followed by Annie, who sat next to him. Percy put his arm around her shoulders and I smiled at the two of them. Now that all the team was here I could state the rules. I hopped up and listed off Fiske's rules and told everyone I would see them later. Then, I grabbed Griffin's hand, pulling him up from the couch and out the door, leaving Percy and Annie to follow me to the car. I ran out the door and headed to the garage. Once inside I grabbed the jeep keys off the peg and towed Griffin over to the car. Amy and Ian were the next to the garage.

"Where are you going?" Amy walked over to me as Ian stood in front of the keys contemplating his choice in cars.

"Carrabbas with Annie and Percy. You?" I responded.

"We're taking Dan and Natalie to Red Robin to meet most of the rest of the team. Then, we're heading to LongHorn to meet Sinead and Hamilton." Ian came over towards us holding a set of keys. He wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

"Ready to go love?" he asked, his British accent prominent. Amy smiled and nodded. She followed him over to the red Volvo and hopped in to the passenger seat. They probably were going to pick Dan and Natalie up in front of the house.

"Ready to go love?" Griffin mimicked Ian, with the British accent to match and adding an over-the-top bow. I smacked his arm.

"Those two are absolutely adorably together." I stated, matter of factly, and hoped into the front seat. Griffin jogged around the car to jump into the passenger seat. I pulled out of the garage and found Annie and Percy waiting outside. I shoved Griffin's shoulder, silently telling him to get out snd let my sister and her boyfriend in. He did, grumbling under his breath. Once everyone was back in the car, I turned on the radio and began to drive to The District in Roanoke.

I parked the car in the side parking lot of Carrabbas. All of us unloaded and walked towards the entrance. Griffin opened the door for me and passed it off to Percy who held it open for Annie.

"Table for four, please." I told the hostess with a smile.

"We have an empty table right this way." She smiled and led us over to a booth on the right side of the restaurant. I thanked her as she left once we were seated.

Annie looked around the restaurant. "It's cozy," She stated. Percy smiled at her, and handed her a menu.

Griffin looked at me holding y menu in his hand. "Do I even need to give this to you?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. I got the same thing every time we came here. Seafood Cannelloni. It was these two noodles oven baked with a variety of seafood goodies inside (scallops, shrimp, and lobster), and swimming in tomato cream sauce. I loved it.

Annie and Percy both looked over their menus quickly. The waitress arrived and all of us ordered cokes and we ordered an appetizer of calamari to share. Our drinks and appetizer arrived quickly along with some bread and the olive oil with fresh spices to dip it in. The waitress was pleasant, but she kept flirting with Griffin. It was getting on my nerves. I tried to ignore her and join in on the joking and storytelling, but she just kept reappearing. When she brought us our soups and salads I made sure to let her see me grab Griffin's hand. I interlaced our fingers and kept our hands on the table in plain sight. The waitress gave us our food and left quicker than she had before, but she did keep up her politeness. Once she was gone, Griffin gave me a quizzically look and I just smiled at him. he didn't say anything, just shook his head and began to eat his soup. Annabeth gave me a questioning look, and I looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"Annabeth and I will be right back." I said, standing up. Annie followed after me. I headed to the bathroom. I walked in, Annabeth following, and checked o make sure we were alone. "Okay, spill it. You're hiding something from me." I spun around to face her, crossing my arms.

"I-" Annie started, then bit her lip. "It's not my secret to tell Nay. Plus, I don't even know if it's true."

"Fine." I said. I gave her a half-hearted grin. "At least I know I can trust you with a secret." We both laughed, and then headed back to the table.

Annie and I came back to the table to see Percy and Griffin sitting, silent, and looking rather uncomfortably.

"Did you two even try to get to know each other?" asked Annie as she slid in beside Percy. Percy looked at the table with a guilty expression.

"We'll take that as a no." I said, frowning. "You both need to learn how to be friend. We'll be working together for a while. Plus, you're both Janus, use that to find something you can bond over." I whispered the last part, and finished by stealing a few glances around the restaurant to make sure no one heard me.

"We'll try." Percy told Annie and I. he reached over the table and clasped hands with Griffin. Annie an I smiled.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." I told Griffin grinning. All of us laughed, enjoying this evening of fun. Who knew when we could have it again.


	26. Griffin's POV (CH 24 & 25)

I was guarding the rear of my team's side, near the driveway. I knew Nay would try something sneaky to capture the flag and it was just like her to attempt to grab the flag from behind out defenses. I soon heard growling. I took off my dog tag, preparing for a confrontation with a monster. There were more monster attacks in the woods than near the house. I didn't know why the monsters never really showed up at the house or G&O Academy, but they didn't. It made my life easier, so why look a gift horse in the mouth? I crept silently towards the small clearing hidden by the trees. I saw a hellhound sniffing around. My adrenaline kicked in. I grabbed an arrow and drew the bow string back, taking aim. The monster turned around and growled at me as it caught my scent, but then the twang of a bow string sounded out in the silence. I moved out of my hiding place, taking open fire at the hellhound. I had wounded the hellhound pretty well, but the creature kept coming towards me and I couldn't get the final shot off. I heard a thud and the monster looked startled and started to turn around. I took the opportunity to take the final shot at the hellhound. Before the hellhound was even fully turned around to look at whatever startled it, the celestial bronze arrow connected with the creature and it disinigrated. I looked around, trying to find what had startled the creature, but I couldn't find anything that looked out of place. I touched my bow on the sun that was etched into the frame and it collapsed into my dog tag necklace. My quiver, which was enchanted, disappeared, ready to appear whenever I called upon my bow. I took one last look at the small clearing then jogged towards the center of my team's side of the woods where we had hid the flag.

As I was running, a horn sounded. I changed directions and headed towards the tree line to see Amy, holding the flag, walking with the rest of the girls team towards the house. I sighed, disappointed, but I had been preoccupied during the game I couldn't blame my team for being the same way. I watched Annabeth jog towards them from further back in the guy's side. My eyes widened, she was coming from where I had fought the monster. What if she had seen me? There was no way she wouldn't notice my dog tags, and she knew Will owned a bow turn dog tag. She was too smart not to make the conclusion if she had seen. I decided to observe her and see if she gave off any clues of knowing my identity.

"Great job Amy," Annabeth told Amy with a smile.

"Thanks Annabeth." Amy smiled at the blond as she headed towards Percy.

Annabeth gave Percy a hug, then a quick kiss.

He whispered something to her, concern clouded his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. I was going to follow them when Nadia stopped me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me with a small smile and concern in her eyes. She thought I was going to fall back into the trap of being a sore loser. I grinned at her.

"Perfectly fine," I said and through an arm around her shoulders, trying to steer her towards the crowd of people so I could get her distracted and follow Percy and Annabeth. "In fact," we had had almost reached the crowd, "Good job Amy!" I shouted out to the green eyed girl. Amy blushed and waved in thanks. I saw Ian wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. Amy smiled up at him. I looked down at Nay. She was smiling brightly.

"You are improving." We both laughed, but my laughter sounded half-hearted to my ears. I was still thinking about what Annabeth could be telling Percy. "But, now you need to go get a shower. You stink." Nay had her nose wrinkled and waved her hand in front of her face. I rolled my eyes, but the two of us headed toward the house. Nay told me to meet her in the living room once I was cleaned up. I waited until she disappeared up the girls' stairs, then I rushed down the steps to the guys' floor, so I could try to overhear what Annabeth was telling Percy. Percy and I shared a bathroom so I slipped in there to try and eavesdrop.

"I think so." I heard Annabeth say. "Why wouldn't he tell us? Why wouldn't he tell Nadia?" She did see me!

"He might tell us. We have only been here a day. He might not think he can trust us." Percy said, and he was right I had thought about telling them, but I was afraid they wouldn't believe me. "He probably didn't tell Nadia because he didn't know she was a demigod." Nay is a demigod, so does that mean she is Penelope?

"Good point." Annabeth told Percy. "I'm going to clean up for dinner. I'll see you in a bit."

I heard the door of Percy's room close. I quickly shut my side of the bathroom door, locked the doors and turned on the shower. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, and then jumped in the shower.

I quickly got dressed grabbing a button up shirt and jeans. I dried my hair as best I could, and then headed up the steps to the living room. I had just sat down when Nay came into the room and sat down on the arm of the couch I was sitting on.

"You should have told me you were wearing that." I gestured to her blue button up. I had one that looked very similar. "We could have matched." She rolled her eyes. My grin widened. Her hair was up in a braid, like normal, and she wore the necklace I gave Penelope or her…whoever. She was wearing my favorite pair of Toms that she owned. "You look very pretty Nadia." A light blush crept up her cheeks. She did look really pretty, but I was also hoping that she would let me drive.

"You don't look too bad yourself. But don't think complements will convince me to let you drive." I pouted. Plan foiled. "We are taking my jeep, and I'm driving." I was going to protest. I wanted to drive! "If you behave I'll let you drive home." I was contemplating the offer, but she knew I would agree. I loved driving her jeep. Percy and Annabeth sat down on the coach across the room, meaning the entire team was present and accounted for. Nay hopped up and listed off Fiske's rules and told everyone she would see them later. Then, she grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the couch and out the door, leaving Percy and Annabeth to follow us to the car. We ran out the door and headed to the garage. Once inside she grabbed the jeep keys off the peg and towed me over to the car. Amy and Ian were the next to the garage.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked as she walked over to Nay. Ian stood in front of the keys contemplating his choice in cars.

"Red Volvo," I nodded to the keys when Ian looked at me. "keeps unwanted guest from hitching a ride, but still lets you meet the carpooling rule."

"Carrabbas with Annie and Percy. You?" Nay responded to Amy behind me.

Ian gave a light chuckle, but grabbed the recommended car keys off the hook.

"We're taking Dan and Natalie to Red Robin to meet most of the rest of the team. Then, we're heading to LongHorn to meet Sinead and Hamilton." Ian went over towards them holding a set of keys. He wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

"Ready to go love?" he asked, his British accent prominent. Amy smiled and nodded. She followed him over to the red Volvo and hopped in to the passenger seat. They probably were going to pick Dan and Natalie up in front of the house. Once they were out of the garage I went over to Nay and couldn't help but pick on the British Lucian.

"Ready to go love?" I mimicked Ian, with the British accent to match and adding an over-the-top bow. Nay smacked my arm. She found Ian charming. I didn't think he was so bad when he was following his mother's orders.

"Those two are absolutely adorably together." Nay stated, matter of factly, and hoped into the front seat. I jogged around the car to jump into the passenger seat. Nay pulled out of the garage and found Annabeth and Percy waiting outside. Nay shoved my shoulder, trying to tell me to get out and let the couple in. I did, grumbling under my breath. Once everyone was back in the car, Nay turned on the radio and began to drive to The District in Roanoke.

Nay parked the car in the side parking lot of Carrabbas. All of us unloaded and walked towards the entrance. I opened the door for her and passed it off to Percy who held it open for Annie.

"Table for four, please." Nay told the hostess with a smile.

"We have an empty table right this way." She smiled and led us over to a booth on the right side of the restaurant. Nay thanked her as she left once we were seated.

Annie looked around the restaurant. "It's cozy," She stated. Percy smiled at her, and handed her a menu.

I looked at Nay, holding her menu in my hand. "Do I even need to give this to you?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. She got the same thing every time we were here. I don't think she has looked at the menu since the first time we were here.

Annie and Percy both looked over their menus quickly. The waitress arrived and all of us ordered cokes and we ordered an appetizer of calamari to share. Our drinks and appetizer arrived quickly along with some bread and the olive oil with fresh spices to dip it in. The waitress was really nice and checked up on us a lot, but Nay didn't seem to like her. We passed the time joking and storytelling, and the waitress kept coming over to check on us. When she brought us our soups and salads Nay grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, keeping our hands on the table in plain sight. The waitress gave us our food, but her smile was a little more forced. She also left quicker than she had before, and she didn't seem to check on us as often. Oooh…she was trying to flirt with me…Nay was jealous… maybe she is my demigod girlfriend. Once she was gone, I gave Ney a quizzically look, trying to see if there was a reason for the hand holding, but she just smiled at me. I didn't say anything, just shook my head and began to eat my soup. It wasn't uncomfortable for me to old her hand, we had done it often enough when we were a couple for a cover. Hades, we had even kissed once, but I never thought Nay actually like me in that why. I had thought about her and me getting together, but I wanted her friendship more than I wanted to take the risk of being her boyfriend.

"Annabeth and I will be right back." Nay said, standing up. Annabeth followed after her. They headed towards the back and the bathrooms. I had seen the look Annabeth gave Nay. Was Annabeth going to tell Nay about me?

Worry consumed me as I waited for the girls to come back to the table. I glanced at Percy. He sat there staring at his soup. This is going to be uncomfortable. I have no idea what to talk to him about. Plus, I had other more pressing matter than polite dinner conversation to worry about. Percy and I sat together, neither of us trying to start a conversation. Percy probably didn't know what to talk about either. When the girls were here we just joined in on their conversations. Percy cleared his throat a few times, but he never said anything.

"Did you two even try to get to know each other?" asked Annabeth as she slid in beside Percy. Percy looked at the table with a guilty expression.

"We'll take that as a no." Nay said, frowning. "You both need to learn how to be friend. We'll be working together for a while. Plus, you're both Janus, use that to find something you can bond over." Nay whispered the last part, and finished by stealing a few glances around the restaurant to make sure no one heard her. She was right. Nay was probable going to volunteer us as their partners on the field, so we would be spending a lot of time together. We needed to find something in common.

"We'll try." Percy told the girls. He reached over the table and clasped hands with me. Annabeth and Nay smiled.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Nay told me grinning. All of us laughed, and I could feel my worries ease. Annabeth hadn't told her my secret. I would be able to tell her myself…just…not yet.


	27. Moments like These

"Annie and I are going to head over to Barnes and Nobles while you two," I smiled, probably looking like the Cheshire Cat, at Griffin, "pay the bill." Griffin rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say a word. Percy kissed Annabeth quickly in goodbye then gave the both of us a smile and a wave as we left the restaurant. I looped my arm through my sister's as we strolled across the parking lot that separated the bookstore from Carrabbas.

"This was fun." Annie told me with a smile as we entered the brightly light store. "It has been a while since I could just spend an evening relaxing with friends."

"Well, I can't always guarantee relaxation, but I can guarantee friends." We walked around the store stopping to look at books that caught our eye, enjoying each other's company.

"It isn't always this way, is it?" Annie held a book close to her as she surveyed the summary on the back cover. Concern was in her eyes. I frowned.

"Not always." I whispered turning around to find a good book to read. "But there are the moments that make everything else worth it. The moments you can't put into words and you would trade the world to live in them forever." I could feel the wistful smile gracing my features. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my sister smiling at me.

"Could you try to put some of these 'moments' into words for me. I would love to hear about them." I laughed.

"I'll treat you to a story night with the rest of the gang tomorrow." I smirked. "The guys love a reason to brag."

"Does Griffin?" Annie sounded serious. I frowned.

"Like to brag?" I asked collecting the books I wanted and heading towards the front of the store and the registers. Annie nodded. "He doesn't have a problem with bragging, just with losing like you've already seen." I bit me lip looking for the right words.

"He's-" I readjusted my stack of books so I could reach up and twist one of the strands of hair that feel out of my braid. "He's my best friend." Annie stood beside me holding her own books, most of them architecture books. She looked divided; it was the same look she gave me in the restaurant.

"Is that all he is, your best friend?" She looked troubled.

"Of course. I'm with Will, I'm not going to cheat on him," my sister's eyes widened in surprise at my statement.

"I never meant to imply-" she was starting to stutter. I placed a hand on her shoulder; I had kept a smile on my face through this entire conversation, but I was starting to wear thin. She took a deep breath. "I simply meant that you two seem closer than _normal_ friends."

"We've been through more than _normal_ friends. Just like you and Percy." Wait, that isn't-

"Percy and I are dating." The best metaphor.

"I know," I was trying to hold in my laughter. "That might not have been the best metaphor, what if I said 'I meant you and Thalia.'"

"That's better," we both tried to stifle our giggles. "But I still think you and Griffin are closer."

I glanced out the window behind the register. I could see Percy and Griffin walking towards us. They both were smiling and seeming to get along fine. "Maybe." I could feel a smile sliding into place on my lips. Annabeth followed my gaze and saw the two boys laughing and a grin fell onto her face to match mine. Moments like these might be rare and far between, but they were meant to be shared while they existed.

Annie and I paid for our books then found a table to sit at and wait for the guys to find us. I cracked open the book I bought and Annie did the same across from me. I had dyslexia, like my sister, but I had learned how to push through so I could enjoy the worlds trapped between the pages. I loved books and had a huge bookcase overflowing with books in my room. Not to mention there was the library downstairs where I spent a lot of time.

"Are you ready to go?" A warm, laughter filled voice said while someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I twisted in my seat to look up into the face of Griffin.

"I guess." I stood up and collected all my books, adjusting them so I could grab my keys.

"Ah-ah-ah," Griffin smiled at me. "I get to drive." He snatched my keys out of my hand. I rolled my eyes, but smiled and released the keys to him. I looked over to find Percy's arm around Annie and them both smiling at us.

"Let's go, we have a curfew," I shoved some of my books into Griffin's hands. He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, but didn't protest. The four of us walked out to the car and piled in, knowing we had to head home, but not really wanting to leave the moment. I cast a sad look at Griffin, Annie, and Percy.

"Time to go home."

Later that night, I heard a hesitant knock at my door. I unfolded myself from my bed, where I had been reading my new book, to get the door. I opened the door to find Dan looking worried and conflicted in a pair of Nike shorts and an Angry Bird t-shirt.

"You OK Dan?" I asked him brushing some lose strands of hair behind my ear. "It's almost midnight, you should be in bed."

"Yeah I know, but I need to talk to someone." I opened my door wider and gestured for Dan to come in. I went and sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me for him to sit down.

"What's the matter, little bro?" I smiled at Dan. He had become my second little brother when he and Amy started to go to school here. Amy still would be his big sister, but sometimes she got a little too _preoccupied_ with Ian. Dan forced a brief smile on to his face, but the worried look soon took over.

"I heard the newbies talking," I gave Dan a look; we weren't suppose to eavesdrop on other team members. "I didn't mean to." Dan tried to defend himself.

"What did you hear?" I was starting to worry a bit. Annie and Percy could have been talking about anything from Hades to centaurs if they didn't know they were being spied on.

"Well, Annabeth was saying something about a hellhound," my heart stopped. "Then, she said Griffin shot it." What? "And, the bow he was using shrunk into a dog tag." Dan looked completely befuddled. Oh gods, how am I suppose to explain that? "Then, they someone named Will also had a bow that turned into a dog tag." My eyes widened. "Then, Percy said that maybe Griffin was Will." I tried to control my breathing, trying not to hyperventilate. "Annabeth wanted to know why Griffin didn't tell them or you." I want to know the answer to that too. "Percy said it was probably because Griffin didn't know if he could trust the newbies." I guess. "Percy thinks the reason Griffin didn't tell you was that Grif doesn't know you're a demigod." That's a good point, but now I would have to explain all the demigod stuff to Dan.

Dan took a deep breath and started to continue his no stop rant. "I wanted to ask Amy what they were talking about, but I thought she would just say I spent too much time in front of the TV. And, Percy and Annabeth mentioned your name, so I guessed that you might know what they were talking about. And-"

"Dan," I placed my hand on his shoulder stopping him mid-rant. "I'll explain, just lets go get Annabeth to help me. OK?" Dan nodded, still wide eyed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom I shared with Annie. I didn't bother knocking, just opening the door and walking straight into my sister's room. I turned on the light, causing my sister to sit bolt upright in bed. Her curly hair was a mess on her head and she was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Huh," she mumbled shoving the lose hair strands out of her face. I glared at her.

"Dan has some questions for us." Annie blinked a blank look still on her face. "I'm going to go get Percy. I'll be right back." I left Dan in Annie's room to run down the stairs to the guy's room.

I knocked on Percy's door for a while, and then Percy opened the door.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Upstairs, Annie's room, now." I turned to head back upstairs when I heard his voice.

"Am I invited?" I looked up into blue eyes, eyes I once had a crush on, eyes I thought hid no secrets from me, eyes that belonged to Griffin Fallows


	28. Griffin's POV (CH 27)

Nay stood up during a lull in our post dinner conversation. Her hand, which had been connected to mine throughout dinner, slid out of mine. "Annie and I are going to head over to Barnes and Nobles while you two," Nay smiled, a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat, at me, "pay the bill." I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't say a word. Percy kissed Annabeth quickly in goodbye then gave the both of them a smile and a wave as they left the restaurant.

"So," Percy turned to me. "I'm a Janus, you're a Janus. What does that mean exactly?" I almost laughed out loud at the question.

"First, we are descendants of Jane Cahill," I said, starting with the beginning. "Next, we all have an advanced talent for the arts."

Percy gave me a concerned glance. "All the arts or just some of them? Cause my drawings look like a 2 yr olds."

I laughed, "Not necessarily all the arts. Plus, some of our 'arts' aren't always commonly thought of as art."

"Like…" Percy let the word drag out in a question.

"Sword fighting," Percy's eyes widened. "The Janus see the skill, grace, and talent it takes to master the sword. We consider it an art."

"Well, that could be an interesting art to learn." Percy and I both laughed.

"I'll teach you," I said, laughing inside at my statement. Percy was the best swordsman we had at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't need me to teach him.

"You know how to use a sword?" Percy's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Yep," I nodded my head. "Nay made the team learn how to use all weapons. That included a sword, spear, bow and arrows, and tons of other weapons. Those were some intense classes, but tons of fun."

"I bet," Percy agreed. "I'm sorry to have missed that. It would have been a class I could have passed."

"Not a school person?" I asked as I waved over the waitress for the bill.

"Here you go." The waitress smiled as she passed me the tab. She also held onto the small book longer than needed.

Percy raised his eyebrow at me with a smirk. "Griffin's got a friend." He waggled his eyebrows and we both laughed. "And no I'm not a school person."

I nodded in agreement, "Me either. School is Nay's thing. I'm more of a sports person."

"What do you play?" Percy asked.

"Soccer, baseball, and basketball for G&O, but I'm always up for a game of football. What about you, do you play any sports?" I asked Percy.

"I play baseball, I'm okay at basketball, I played soccer for the first time today, I've never really played football, and I swim," Percy named off the sport and ticked them off on his hand. "What about Janus-like activities, do you play an instrument or what?"

I took a moment to slide out my wallet from my pocket before responding, "I do play some instruments, guitar and piano mostly, but I do know how to play the trumpet, drums, and flute. I sing a little, but I enjoy sketching more. I also love photograph. My camera is usually attached to my hip, but I haven't gotten it out recently." I pulled out the money for my half of the tab and slide the book over to Percy so he could pay his portion.

"Are you any good?" Percy asked placing his cash alongside mine. He moved the booklet to the end of the table. We just needed to what for our change and then we could meet the girls.

"I guess I'm okay.i typically hide my photographic venture on the walls of my room. I'll play the guitar a lot around the house when I get bored, but the only person who's actually seen my sketches is Nadia. Not by choice mind you," I shook my head remembering the day she had come over to my house, before we went to G&O, to play. "She found it in my room while I had left to grab us some food. I came back to my room to find her laying on her stomach on my bed flipping through the pages. Now, anytime she is in my room she asks to see my new drawings, so I guess they aren't terrible."

"I haven't known Nadia long, but that sounds like her. She always seems to be looking for secrets to uncover." The two of us laughed, but I knew the truth of that statement. It had been so difficult for me to keep my other identity a secret for Nay who always stuck her nose into everything. The waitress had come by during my story and taken the check away. She was coming back to our table now.

"Here you are," she smiled at me. "I hope you have a nice night and come back soon." She handed me the tab back. I thanked her. I opened the bill. I almost laughed out loud. My laughter must have shown on my face because Percy grabbed the bill from me.

"What are you-" Percy opened the bill and almost laughed as well. "_Call me, Jessica. _So, apparently _Jessica _didn't get the 'subtle' message Nadia sent her during dinner." I rolled my eyes smiling, grabbed the bill, folded it and put it in my pocket, and began to walk toward the door.

"Let's go get the girls."

"Come on," Percy nudged me with his elbow as we exited Carrabbas. "Nay wasn't very inconspicuous with her feelings towards our waitress."

"Inconspicuous?" I raised my eyebrows at Percy. He blushed.

"I might be hanging around Annabeth to long." I grinned, but I knew the feeling. Nay's habits had rubbed off on me more than once. "So are you going to show Nadia the note?" Percy wagged his eyebrows.

"Please," I shook my head smiling. "Nay would kill the waitress and me if she knew. She can be territorial." I saw Nadia and Annabeth standing in front of the register as Percy and I laughed.

"I could see it," Percy got out through his laughter.

I shoved Percy's shoulder, "Get inside man." He continued laughing as we made our way into Barnes and Nobles.

Percy and I found the girls sitting at a table in the café, reading. Percy walked over to the table, but I almost stoped dead in my tracks. It was like looking at a reflection, but one had dark hair. Nay and Annabeth were both bent over their books, lost in the pages. They both had their hair back, revealing matching cheek bones. If Nay had blond hair or Annabeth had brown hair, they would have looked identical. There was no doubt in my mind: Nadia Tyree was Penelope Chase. I shook off the realization and continued to make my way over to their table.

"Are you ready to go?" I placed my hand on Nay's shoulder, smiling. She twisted in her seat to look up at me.

"I guess." She stood up and collected all her books, adjusting them so she could grab her keys.

"Ah-ah-ah," I grinned at her. "I get to drive." I snatched the keys out of her hand. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and released the keys to me. I looked over to find Percy's arm around Annie and them both smiling at us. We probably looked so childish to anyone outside our circle of friends.

"Let's go, we have a curfew," she shoved some of her books into my hands. I narrowed my eyes in mock annoyance at her, but didn't protest. The four of us walked out to the car and piled in, knowing we had to head home, but not really wanting to leave the moment. Nay gave all of us a sad. "Time to go home."

When I got home I grabbed some short, a t-shirt, my notebook, and a pencil. I changed into the clothes, and then hopped up onto my bed. I flipped the notebook open to a new page and began to sketch. I wanted to try and draw a picture of Pens, so I could compare it to a picture of Nay. This way I would know for sure if Nay was living a double life. After seeing Nay next to Annabeth, I had no doubt that she was, but I didn't want to believe she was keeping secrets from me.

As I drew, my mind drifted. The notebook I was using was the one I had been able to keep hidden from Nay. It was full of stuff from camp and more personal drawings I didn't want her seeing. I had another one I used to sketch random stuff in and she often colored the pictures for me since I always left them with just my pencil shadings. There had been very few drawing I had actually colored, one being a picture of Nay and I that I had given to Nay for Christmas last year. She had loved it. She kept the real one in her room at home, but she had a smaller copy she kept tucked in her wallet. I asked about it and she said it was for 'good luck'. I couldn't judge her though; I kept a picture of us in my wallet too.

I glanced down at my drawing. My breath caught in my throat. I had replicated Penelope's face from when I had asked her if she liked me. Her face slightly down turned, her eyes partially closed, and a slight blush on her cheeks, but there was a almost wistful smile on her face. I glanced up at the pictures all over my wall. Where was it? I had a similar picture of Nadia. It had been one of our few days off and we had decided to go to the pool. I had brought my camera wanting to get a few pictures using the new lens I got. She had been getting embarrassed at how many photos of her I had taken, so I asked why. She had said that she was sure there were better subjects I could use to photograph. I laughed and asked her why I would want to get rid of the pretty model I already had she had started to blush and looked down at her feet which were dangling into the water. I had snapped a picture without her knowing. Then, I put my camera down and shoved her into the pool. She had come up spluttering and laughing, and then, she pulled me in. I found the picture and pulled it down. I laid the pictures next to each other. They were almost identical. I sat down at my desk notebook in hand. I needed to decid how to tell her. I looked at my picture. An, idea came to mind. I riffled through my draws. I pulled out the package of colored pencils and began to color. I shaded half of the hair blond and the other half brown. I wanted to combine Penelope and Nadia's features. I would put it in her room in the morning. Hopefully she would get the message.

As I finished I heard a knock on what sounded to be Percy's door. I walked over and cracked the door so I could hear.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Upstairs, Annie's room, now." Nay sounded mad, did Annabeth tell her? I needed to see her reaction to me so I stepped into the hallway.

"Am I invited?" I asked casually leaning against the door frame, smiling. She looked up at me. My heart broke. All I saw was anger, betrayal, shock, and sadness. She had found out.


	29. Explanations

Griffin was smiling at me from his doorway in the room next to Percy's. I tried to hide the hurt, betrayal, and anger I could feel coursing through my veins when I saw him. As the smile fell from his face, I knew I wasn't hiding my emotions very well.

"Nay-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I can't talk to you." I moved past him, heading towards the stairs. He grabbed my shoulder as I walked past.

"What did I do?" he asked me, confusion etched into his features. I stared deep into his eyes. I gave up on trying to hide my feelings, instead trying to translate them to him without words.

"Go to Annabeth's room _now_, Percy." I heard Percy move towards the stairs. Over Griffin's shoulder he shot me a questioning look. "Leave." I told the seaweed brain.

"What did I do?" he asked me again. I moved out of his grasp.

"I'm going upstairs, you are staying here." I walked towards the stairs. I avoided him as he tried to stop me again.

"I hope you know that whatever I did, I wasn't trying to hurt you." I didn't pause as I made my way up the steps. I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, but no wasn't the time. I had a confused boy upstairs that needed my help. I didn't have time to cry.

I went to my room to have a minute to collect myself and gather something that might make this explanation easier. I went in to my desk and moved the things out of the top drawer. I slide my hand to the back and popped out the paneling. I pulled out the box I hid back there and slid a drachma into the waist band of my pants. Inside was some knick-knacks, a ninja throwing star, lip gloss, 2 pocket sized soccer balls, a watch, a guitar pick, a charm bracelet, a class ring, a barrette, a glasses cleaner, and a pen. I went over to my night stand next. I set the box on my bed and knelt to the ground. I ran my hands along the base of the night stand looking for the 'M' etched into the molding. I found it in the back, I pressed, and the front part of the base slid out revealing a scrapbook. I smiled despite the other emotions I could feel boiling inside me. This book held all pictures I had of camp that Chiron, Annie, or anybody else sent me. It also held all the letters I received. I grabbed the book and box and headed back over to Annie's room.

Percy and Annie were sitting on the bed, holding hands [ ], and whispering indistinctly to themselves. Dan sat, staring, at Annie's desk.

"Okay," I scooped a pillow off of Annie's bed, adding it to my pile. Then, I went and sat on the floor with the pillow at my back and the box and scrapbook spread out in front of me. Annie, Percy, and Dan moved to sit on the floor near me. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. Annie frowned looking at me. I still can't hide anything from my twin. "Explanation time, Danny-boy. Question away." Dan perked up from his huddle on the ground.

"What's a hellhound?"

"A monster from the depths of Hades." I said. Dan's brow furrowed; Annie and Percy's eyes widened in surprise and their mouths opened in shock at my calm response. I screwed my face into a perplexed emotion. "How about I start with an explanation, then you can ask questions." Dan nodded.

"You've learned about the Greek gods and goddesses," Dan nodded. "Well, they're real." Dan's mouth gapped open. "They are still around and still coming down to earth to have children with mortals. The children are called demigods or half-bloods. Annabeth, Percy, and I are all children of gods."

"Who are your parents? Wait, am I a demigod?" Dan asked excitedly, eyes bright. He still had so much innocence and imagination that allowed him to believe this unbelievable tale. I grinned

"Annie and I are daughters of Athena. Percy is a son of Poseidon. I actually don't-" I stopped a speaking abruptly as a glowing caduceus appeared above Dan's head. "Never mind. You are a son of Hermes." Dan cocked his head to the side in confusion. I pointed above his head, and he looked up to see the sign fading away.

"Guess the gods are still keeping their promise." Percy remarked. Dan looked at him in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it later, Dan. I will still have to tell the rest of the team all about this soon. Even if they aren't demigods, I want them to be able to protect themselves against monsters." Annie and Percy gave me shocked looks. "They will be around us all the time; our smell is bound to rub off on them."

"Wha-" Dan started to ask.

"Demigod put of a scent that attracts monsters, and the only thing that kills monsters is celestial bronze. I want the entire team to have a weapon of celestial bronze and know how to use it." I bit my lip. "I think those are the basics you need to know. Well except for Camp Half-Blood, but I have pictures you can look at with Annie. The rest of our stories you can wait to hear with the others." I slide my scrapbook across the floor to Annie and Dan. They sat with their backs against the foot of the bed. Annie opened the book and began to tell Dan about Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed Percy's hand and towed him to the bathroom before he could scoot over and sit next to Annie.

"Hey," he exclaimed indignantly as I shut the bathroom door.

"IM Grover, now." I moved past him to reach the door, so I could join my sister and Dan in looking at pictures.

Percy blocked my exit. "Why do I need to call him? It's after midnight. I'll call him in the morning."

"No, you'll call him now. I need him here as soon as possible to help me explain things to everyone. And, if you call him now, he could grab a train and get here after classes are over. So, call him, now." I pressed a drachma into his hand and moved past him to exit the bathroom. I went and sat down beside Dan.

"Nay," Dan looked up at me from a picture of me, Thalia, and Luke that my mom had taken before they left. "You never told me about Griffin and how his is Will or something like that." I froze, staring hard at the book.

"That's because I don't know much about it myself." I answered, fighting back the returning tears.

"I'll probably have to explain that Dan." I could feel myself almost wanting to throw up.

"I thought I told you to stay down stairs Griffin." I looked up to find him leaning against the door frame, giving me a peculiar expression.

"You know I could never listen Nadia."


	30. Confrontations

"_I thought I told you to stay down stairs Griffin." I looked up to find him leaning against the door frame, giving me a peculiar expression._

"_You know I could never listen, Nadia."_

"Now would have been a good time to surprise me." I was acutely aware of my sister and Dan staring at my back as I faced Griffin.

"I'm not going to let you leave angry at me." His brow furrowed as he gave me a questioning look. "But, I guess I really don't know why you're mad at me, cause you did the same thing." I growled, narrowing my eyes. I hated to admit it but he was right I shouldn't be mad at him for hiding a false identity from me. I mean didn't I do the same thing? But I don't think that is what I was mad at him for.

"I'm not mad about you being Will." I hissed at him through my teeth. "I'm mad you for finding out what I was hiding and not confronting me." Griffin looked like he was going to protest. "Don't deny it, I'm not stupid. I've been flaunting around enough clues that anyone who had the same knowledge you did would have figured it out in a heartbeat." It was true, too. I didn't know for sure if he had figured it out, but there was no way in my mind he could have not seen it. I wore the necklace, I had a friendship with Annabeth that anyone would find a little too close for having just met, and I didn't make any excuses for Annabeth and Percy having ditched Penelope for Sinead and Hamilton. I hadn't taken the necessary precautions and Griffin didn't call me out on it when he figured it out. If we had been undercover around Vespers our whole team could have been compromised because I was careless. They had killed for less evidence than I had given Griffin.

I closed my eyes and took a shuddery breath. Maybe, I was mad he kept a secret from me too, but I felt so hypocritical accusing him for it. I opened my eyes. "I need to think." I said curtly, brushing past Griffin's stunned form and into the hallway. I made my way through the common room of the girl's dorm and out onto the small balcony. The air was pleasantly warm and moist after the cold air conditioning of the house. I walked over to the table and chairs that were placed on the left side of the balcony. I sank into a chair, lacing my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I ran my hands down my face, breathing deeply. I wanted to cry. I had been back one day and already I've talked to my boyfriend who didn't really know me, yelled at Griffin for being a sore loser, made up with him, found out he really cares about me, gone out to dinner and acted on my jealousy, lost an alias to carelessness, and fond out a guy I've crushed on forever and a day is the guy I'm dating. Was there ever a slow day at G&O? I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my stomach, and laughing dryly. I think I should just go to bed. Work all these things out in the morning with a clear head. My eyes drifted closed. Sleep would be nice.

The sliding door rustled opened, then closed. My shoulders sagged. I wanted to be alone. There was footsteps near me.

"We really need to talk," Griffin said quietly. I opened my eyes to see him looking out over the grounds with his arms resting against the railing of the porch. To the casually observe he looked calm and relaxed, but I saw how his shoulders were slightly tensed. He was ready to spring from his position and stop me from leaving. I stood and made my way over to lean against the railing beside him.

"Talk." I said simply as he relaxed, turning to look at me.

"I didn't full realize you were Penelope until tonight, when I saw you and Annabeth sitting next to each other reading." He shook his head with a smile. "It was like seeing mirror images, but you had darker hair." He twisted his body completely to face me, scooping up one of my hands in his. I didn't pull away. Sure I was still mad at him, but his hand around mine just felt right. "I had suspected once I saw you wearing the necklace, but I didn't know for sure. I was going to confront you tomorrow."

Neither of us said anything for a while. He stared down at our clasped hands, and I stared at him. should I believe him? Who is he really? Is he my best friend or my boyfriend? What am I suppose to say to him?

"I really hope you will forgive me, Nay." He looked up into my eyes. His blue eyes had a slight wetness to them, and they were full of desperation and sadness an unbelievable sadness. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to get him to laugh and joke with me. Anything but this heart tearing sadness.

"Griffin," I croaked out around the lump in my throat. "I-"

"Nadia, Chiron wants to speak with you." Percy opened the door. He looked between me and Griffin giving me a concerned glance at the tears I could feel pricking my eyes. Anger clouded his eyes as he looked at Griffin. The person he probably saw as the source of my pain. I had become Percy's friend over the past few days. Plus, I was Annie's sister, so he probably felt protective of me. "Are you OK?" Percy's fist was clinched and he looked like he was about to do something reckless.

"I'm-" I cleared my throat from the croaky sound. "I'm fine Perc. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at Percy while removing myself from Griffin. I gestured for Percy to lead the way. I gave Griffin one last glance as I left the balcony. He stood at the railing with his head buried in his hands. My heart broke, and the tears threatened to flow once again. What had happened to us?


	31. Who We Really Are

I jolted awake coated in a fine sheen of sweat. My heart was racing. My breath was labored. I flipped my pillow to the cooler side and buried my face into it.

It was just a dream.

I didn't tell Dan about the Greek world. I didn't find out that Griffin Fallows had a cover that was dating my cover. I didn't hear Griffin apologize to me on the balcony after I had stormed out on him. I didn't ask Grover to grab the next train to Lynchburg so that he could help Percy, Annabeth and I break the news to the clue hunters about the other side of their families. I didn't talk to Chiron about bringing all the clue hunters to Camp Half-Blood in disguises after our mission. I didn't make Percy carry an exhausted Dan to his room after he fell asleep looking at photos of camp with my sister. I didn't wake Fiske and tell him about Griffin. I didn't collapse onto my bed after checking to make sure Annabeth and Percy were asleep. And I definitely didn't cry myself to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of how sorry Griffin looked and how I hadn't been able to find him so I could forgive him. No, I didn't cry because I found out that I was dating the guy I had been crushing on for who knows how long and he didn't say a word about it. I didn't do any of this because it was just a dream, a terrible, heart shredding nightmare.

I took a deep breath and let my body relax. I flipped onto my back, stared at my ceiling, and felt a smile creep over my face. I still had my secrets. I still had time to figure out how to break the news about Greek mythology to the rest of the clue hunters. Plus, I still had time to figure out where I had come up with the idea that Will was Griffin. What had that been about?

My room was starting to brighten. I knew I needed to get up and go down to breakfast, but I really just wanted to go back to bed and sleep this dream off. I looked over at my alarm clock to check the time. There was a book blocking my view. I sighed and sat up. I picked the book up off the nightstand and placed it in my lap, revealing the time to be 7:30. I still had 30 min. till I had to be down at breakfast. I looked down at the book.

It was my Camp Half-Blood scrapbook.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. It hadn't been a dream. It had all been real. Terribly real. I wasn't going to start crying again. Maybe that confrontation last night with Dan had been for the best. I at least had 1 more person who was on my side when I had to reveal the truth to the rest of the clue hunters today.

A page from my book was sticking out from the scrap book. I flipped thru the pages to the loose one. I was ready to grab some tape to fix the picture that had probably come loose, but instead found a folded up piece of paper. I opened the paper and ran my hand along the crease trying to straighten the page out. On the page there were 2 faces. One was a girl and the other was a guy. The girl had curly hair, but one side of her hair was a golden brown and the other blond. The girl also had 2 different colored eyes, blue and gray. The guy had light brown hair and blond hair along with 2 different shades of blue for eye colors. The guy was giving the girl a flirtatious smile while the girl was blushing and had her face downcast and had a wistful smile on her face. Written across the top of the page were the words _'Who We Really Are'_.

My breath caught in my throat. A smile crept over my face as I traced the lines of the drawing. I left the comfort of my bed and headed to my desk. I smoothed the paper against the wood. I glanced up at my bulletin board where dozens of pictures were tacked with sketches intermixed. I grabbed a pin and placed the new picture in the middle of the board. It covered some of the photos, but I could rearrange the board later. Right now it was time I told Griffin I forgive him. It was time to embrace who Griffin and I really were.

I rushed thru my morning routine, throwing on clothes, brushing my teeth and hair, making my bed, and everything else I needed to do in the morning. He was probably already awake. I swear he rose with the sun, which makes sense now… I laughed dryly to myself as I tied off my braid and proceeded to put my necklace on.

I was done being mad at Griffin, hadn't we both lied to each other? We would learn from our mistakes. But I wasn't going to let a stupid mistake made on both of our parts to destroy a friendship of a life time. I was going to apologize and I was going to ask for a do over. I wanted my best friend back. And I think he wanted me back too.

I jogged down the steps and towards the kitchen.

"Have a late night?" I heard Nellie ask as I paused just outside the doorway of the kitchen and out of sight.

Someone snorted, "You could say that." My eyes widened. Griffin. He sounded tired, but there was also something in his voice that I couldn't place.

"Did you have fun with Nay?" I could imagine Nellie leaning a hip into the counter, a smirk plaster on her face, as she twirled her ever present ear buds around her fingers.

"I did," anyone could hear the 'but' that neede to be added to that sentence.

"So," Nellie asked ignoring the unsaid contradiction. "Did you make a move or what?"

"What are you talking about?" Griffin sounded confused. And he wasn't the only one.

"Please," I could hear Nellie's eye roll. "You and Nay are totally into each other. Everyone here is just waiting for one of you to gr-"

"Nellie!" Griffin exclaimed cutting off what had the appearances of being an inappropriate comment.

"Well we are!" she exclaimed back. "I've been waiting for the two of you to get together since I started helping out here. I thought maybe you would have used the excuse of the bet to take her out on a date and ask her for a second one."

"Nadia is my best friend," I felt my heart tear slightly. "She could do so much better than me." I wanted to protest but I stayed in my hidden corner. "Plus, she liked someone else, and then he turned…uh…well it's complicated." I wanted to laugh. I liked Will. He was Will. So, shouldn't I like him.

"No it's not." I could see Nellie shaking her multicolored hair as if Griffin had just said something she found ridiculous. "You like her. Everyone, but you, can tell she likes you, so go ask her out."

I heard footsteps coming down the steps. My eyes widened, I couldn't get caught eavesdropping.

"Ask who out?" I asked feigning innocence as I entered the kitchen. I gave Nellie a warm smile as I came to stand beside her at the counter.

"Nadia," Griffin looked cornered as he took in the sight of me. "What are you doing up?"

I cocked my head and gave him an amused smirk. "Getting breakfast. But don't try and change the subject Grif. Who are you asking out?"

He smiled cockily, "Wouldn't you like to know." Nellie rolled her eyes at us as she started to work on breakfast. I moved over to help her. Griffin came to stand next to me. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. We both started to work on our dishes as other people filtered into the kitchen. I was passing by him on my way to the fridge and gently bumped my hip into his. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I smiled warmly and he responded with heart melting grin that did reach his eyes.


	32. What's in a name?

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I was standing in front of the sink, having volunteered to wash dishes, when two hands appeared on either side of me. I could feel someone inches away from my back.

"What do you think?" I asked flicking water over my shoulder before reaching for the towel hanging to the left of the sink. I finished drying my hands and put the towel back on its hook.

"I'm hoping the answer is a yes," I turned to face Griffin. "But, I never know with you." A few drops of water clung to his skin. I reached up and slide my thumb across his cheek collecting the stray drops. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. His blue eyes were bright and…not a dark blue.

"You wore contacts before." His smiled fell.

"I couldn't lie to you, but I didn't want to lie to them either," he explained. "If I left something natural then I wasn't completely lying."

"So is this really you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I walked into the living room where everyone was lounging waiting for classes to start. Griffin trailed in hot on my heels. I clapped my hands together, grinning.

"Let the classes begin."

After an hour of Jonah teaching us some basic Greek, which Percy and Annabeth seemed to pick up really fast and the rest of us know almost 10 languages including Greek, we all began to work on our covers.

I tapped my pen against the table I sat at in the library. The team was spread out across the room chatting, looking things up on the computer or in books, and writing down their covers' entire history in the folders that Fiske will keep for us to memorize and have ready for the coming mission and possible future ones.

"Miranda Clemmon?" I cocked an eyebrow at Griffin. He sat with his nose tucked into a baby names book. "For your cover's name."

"You know I pick the name last, Grif." He put his hands up with their palms facing me, while he smirked. "Plus, I'm working on the personality right now."

"I got your personality in 3 words: argumentative, sarcastic, controlling." I bit my lip, hiding a smile.

"Whatever Birdie." He laughed. I snapped my folder shut, shaking my head at him. "I'll be back. I need to check on the newbies." Griffin nodded and went back to his folder.

"How are you guys doing?" I walked over to Annabeth who was sitting on the floor with a few books spread around her and Percy who was sprawled out on the chair behind her.

"I never knew there were so many books on personalities and behaviors," Annie looked up from the book in her lap.

"Well when half your high school career is creating new people to be," I grinned. "You need to know a little about the human behaviors."

"This is mildly enjoyable," Percy nodded towards his folder. "Making yourself whoever you want to be."

"It's an escape from the real world that's for sure," I slide onto the floor with my folder tucked close to my chest. "So what have you got so far?"

Annie twisted towards me, her eyes bright. "My name is Andra Riley Odara, which means strong, courageous, beautiful woman."

"Which you are," Percy leaned down and kissed Annie's nose. She smiled up at him wrinkling her nose.

"You two are cute," I felt a pang in my chest, why didn't I have someone like that. Griffin and I were who knows where in the relationship department and I wanted someone who cared for me like Percy did for my sister. I was happy for them, I really was, but I was also really jealous. "But please continue Annie."

"I was born in a small town in Virginia, but my family moved to New York City for my dad's job. I have 2 younger siblings, a sister, Maria Rose age 8, and a brother, Jacob Aaron age 13. My mom's name is Rebecca Freeman and my dad's name is Paul Samuel. My best friends are Emily Davidson, Madison Gray, and Clara Smith all age 17 and juniors in high school like me. That's what I have so far."

"Well thought out," I nodded. "Just remember our connector, who is a different member of the team each mission, will alter each cover slightly to either establish relationships between members or keep them far apart. It helps us have established relationships in our histories to explain why we are there." The two nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna get back to work. We have about," I checked my watch, "3o minutes till Ham's class starts, so finish up as much as you can. Don't worry though a cover is always developing." I quickly got up and went back to the table Griffin and I were working at. I walked quickly, shifting my weight to the balls of my feet. I wanted to see what Griffin was writing for his cover's history. He would never let me see it until he was completely done. His histories and Jonah's were always the most well thought out and detailed. They told stories that I adored hearing, and I was too impatient to wait for Griffin to completely finish his history.

I was maybe 2 feet away from the back of Griffin's chair when his voice came from behind the book that was covering his face.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed, "Nothing." He threw me a skeptically look from over his shoulder. "Now," I muttered as I slid into the seat across from him. He chuckled.

I added some final details to my cover, but when it was time to head towards the training field for Hamilton's class I still hadn't picked out a name for my cover.

"Miranda Clemmon is still an option," Grif told me as we grabbed water bottles on the way out of the house.

"Do I really look like a Miranda to you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No," Grif shook his head. My other eyebrow joined the first. "But, isn't that the point of a cover?"

My brow furrowed as I bit my lip, "I guess." We were 100 feet from the field. "I still don't think it fits though." I smirked at Griffin and he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. I laughed and took off for the field. Griffin shouted in surprise, but I soon heard his feet pounding the ground behind me. Everyone was standing in a loosely formed half circle facing Hamilton. I was running towards Hamilton, who's lips were turned up on one side. His expression caused the rest of the team to glance over their shoulders at Griffin and I being our usual selves. Smiles, or half formed ones, covered most faces. I stopped a few feet, apparently it was unexpected for Griffin because he slammed into the back of me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he tried to shift his weight back onto his heels to keep from knocking me over. We quickly straightened ourselves out, without falling over. We both strolled casually over towards the team with muffed laughter ringing in our ears. I'm sure my mile wide grin was mirrored on Griffin's face as we stood facing Hamilton.

The smile remained on Hamilton's face, "Now that we've had a laugh," a light blush crept onto my face. "It's time to start one of the most important classes of your training. Your other classes are important, but if you get exposed, and trust me one day you will, not all the book smarts in the world save you from the enemy." The smile fell off my face. He was right. One day we were going to get exposed and we need to be ready to take down the enemy, either by clever deception or brute force.


End file.
